Accursed Springs 1 ½
by J'dee
Summary: My very first Ranma fic, 1st chappie is confusing I know, but I'[m oh so very new to this R & R gimmie a hint on how to write it in an unconfusing way...
1. Default Chapter

**Title:** Accursed Springs 1 ½ 

**Author:** J'dee

**Rating:** General

**Genre:** Humor

**Author's Notes:** _My first Ranma ½ fic be nice. Well shifting this fic on to fanfiction net because mediaminer is having one of it's fits with me. Sometime my other fics might be updated… I'm not really focussing on them atm because I'm shifting home I just wanted to place this fic up cause it's my first fic based on an anime series / novel that isn't Dragonball related._

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ranma ½ or Goku form DBZ

**Mt. Quanjing Bayankala Range, Qinghai Province, CHINA.**

The three weary travellers stopped to a break on top of a cliff face to the view below. It was none other than the 'accursed springs' as described in the Ranma ½ visual novels (_AN: my fancy way of saying Manga or comics_).

"I wonder if the spring of he gorgeous, yet incredibly intelligent super model is down there?" The oldest out of the three questioned.

She was received with glances through slitted eyelids.

"Ooooh I know Spring of the drowned Saiyan!" The only guy amongst the three remarked. Also the youngest.

"You don't need that, you're forever a saiyan." The last remarked, even though she was the one leading the group of travellers.

"Forever hungry, Mmm-uh mmm-uh…" the oldest agreed with a double nod.

"Can we go look though?" the youngest asked bouncing about excitedly almost like a chibi.

"We're not headed down that way." The one leading commented. Even though secretly she wanted to see the spring that the all-gorgeous but yet incredibly blind Mousse fell in to.

"Awwww…" The youngest pouted but it was soon forgotten as the oldest waved a slice of pizza under his nose and he grabbed it. The three then sat down to eat.

Legendary Training Grounds of 'The Accursed Springs' 

Two figures walked to and fro through the springs. The oldest a small man not much bigger than a beach ball but defiantly faster that the younger who wore a cap and official clothes much like a tour guide uniform.

"And this?!" the old man asked.

"That is spring of drowned smart ass child. Very tragic story-"

"Yes, yes I'm sure. This one?" the old man pointed to another spring.

"Spring of drowned Kitsune, Kitsune drown there one thousand, four hundred and fifty eight year ago." The guide explained.

"I'll take both."

"But sir you can not move springs." The guide pointed out.

"Fine I'll take water from both."

"Sir can I ask wh-?"

"No." The old man snapped then his eyes grew wide as he was drawn to a spring that was off in the corner by it's lonesome. "Oooooh what's that one?!"

The spring sparkled in the reflected light and it had a strong appeal to it. 

"This is the spring of forgetful-"

"FORGETFUL!!" The old man's eyes grew wide and starry and grabbed some without even listening to what the guide added before running off to another spring.

"This one this one this one!!" he shouted pointing to another.

The guide sighed, "That spring of drowned prankster who die tragically in spring of drowned pu-"

"JOKES OHHHH I LOOOOOVE JOKES!" The old man cried.

Before the guide could even finish at this state of repeating this for over an hour he found he didn't want to, let the old crazy man find out for himself; especially as the guide watched him mix all the water in to an old wooden tub. He pulled out a packet of instant 'transformation spring water' the stuff that only worked once.

Master Happosai's create a spring experiment was cut short as it started to rain. He grabbed the tub and ran to shelter under the cliff, he looked up the cliff and with his super martial arts training spotted what any ordinary eye could not 'an echo' of people two of which were young girls sitting on top of the cliff having a meal. Forgetting his experiment and knocking the tub over he ran up the cliff in or more like scrambled up the cliff shouting in his old perverted daze.

"Pretty Girls!!!"

He was half way up the cliff before he realised the rain had loosened the rock and soils. Master Happosai fell to the ground followed by half the cliff face.

"Oooops." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sir this isn't very good."  
  


On the cliff, in the real world… 

The three travellers were now beginning to go on the move again, due to the rain.

"Bored, bored, bored…" The eldest hummed to herself.

"Pretty Girls!!!" She stopped moving and the youngest slammed in to her back and she looked around.

"Did you hear that?" She asked.

"Yes."

"What was it?" She asked.

"My stomach I'm hungry.

"We just ate." The one leading them remarked.

"Hey where's the nearest pizza place?"

"Smell that mountain air it's better than any pizza place, where it's hot stuffy, smelly-"

"I can't smell anything. But I can feel that it's fricken cold."

"The stop and put your jacket on silly." The leader remarked in retort to the oldest.

"Why can't I of lead this hike?" The oldest complained putting a jacket on.

The other two laughed.

"And get us lost? Then I'd never get my pizza." The youngest remarked.

"The male metabolism is an amazing thing, if only I'd continued with science then you'd be a great experiment." The oldest commented looking at the youngest.

The youngest blinked a couple of time and scurried forward past her. The oldest shrugged and she stayed put seeing that the cliff behind them was beginning to give way and crumble in a mudslide. 

"Uuuuh unless we move it now. S'rac it looks like we're gunna see those springs." The oldest shouted out and hurried after the other two.

"Huh?" S'rac looked round and he saw the ground in front of then give way and crumble. "Oh dear. Not good." He added.

"Whose idea was this O.E anyway?" The oldest complained.

"Yours!" The other two replied in unison.

The ground collapse beneath them and as they fell downward to the springs there became a slight flicker in the realities.

The decent seemed a more longer decent than a normal timed decent after all they were able to take note of their surrounds and even throw in a conversation, much like a cartoon.

"Hey Belle!! Look!! I'm anime!!" S'rac shouted at the one who had been leading the hike.

"Mousse here I come!!" Belle grinned happily.

The oldest crossed her arms. "I hope we enter a decent anime I'd hate to end up in the mon knights or Hamtaro…" She shuddered.

"J'dee just think RYOGA!!!" S'rac shouted.

*_SPLASH_*

**Legendary Training Ground of Accursed Springs, Ranma ½ World.**

Master Happosai and the guide watched as the three bodies fell from the cliff face above and in to the springs below, three separate springs for that matter.

"Sir this is seriously not good."

The three emerged from the water and floated there for a while. Belle was the first to step out of the water and she took a couple of steps on shaky legs. She felt something furry and looked behind her there was a brightly colored fox tail and she felt on top of her head and found two pointy fox ears and she twitched her nose and groaned. "I'm a kitsune." 

Staring at the beauty Happosai lunged at her. "Hooyah!!!" he shouted.

"AHHHHHH!" She screamed and dived out of the way, slipped and fell in to the spring next to it.

"Ooops musta started the pretty girl." Happosai grinned.

Belle emurged again grumbled and she looked round baffled. "Hey why is everything so big all of a sudden?" She asked. She then looked down at herself. "THAT DOES IT!! YOU OLD PERVERT!!! NOW I'M A CHIBI KITSUNE!!!" She screamed angrily.

Master Happosai frowned. "Drat. You were real cute fully grown too."

Meanwhile S'rac was swimming round in the spring he was in. "Hmmm I wonder how I ended up down here?" he mused while performing a backstroke.

"Sir?" the guide looked at him and S'rac swam to the edge and climbed out. "Sir you fall in the spring of forgetful man drowned by jealous boyfriends and husbands because he was too attractive to women. Very tragic story."

"Come again?" S'rac blinked confused and obviously he'd forgotten what the guide had just said then looked down at himself. "Hey look at me I'm still me!" he grinned quite happy and relieved.

Belle walked up to S'rac holding up her trousers which were seriously to big for her with one hand, and she grabbed on to his trouser leg with the other hand, Her tails swished behind her and she let out a chibi yawn.

S'rac blinked. "Say where's J'dee?"

"Yip!"

They both looked down to see a puppy at their feet. The puppy looked at Happosai got a wicked grin and bolted up to him and round and through his legs grabbing on to his trousers the back of them growling and pulling at them then leaped over the front of Happosai and dashed behind them barking at him.

The two watched as Happosai trying to pull his trousers pants off the back of his head and looked at them.

"This is going to be interesting." Belle commented.

Happosai finally released them and was back to normal male freedom and he looked at them.

"It doesn't pay to make me angry."

"This is all your fault!" Belle pointed at him accusingly.

"I'll let you three go with this warning because well when you're a fully grown women you're a real cutie."

**Tendo's Martial Arts School of Indiscriminate Grappling, Tokyo, Japan.**

The three cross-anime travellers walked down the streets of Tokyo, Japan, finally glad to be out of the rain. They paused unknowingly outside the Tendo home.

S'rac held his stomach. "Need food…" He complained.

J'dee had been rather annoying most of the trip asking what this sign translated to and what that sign translated to, her first time in Japan and she didn't know an inch of the language, well spoken of course written that was another thing.

"So what's that sign say?" She asked.

Belle looked at the sign and let out a sigh ready to translate something typical like fish shop, or market place. But she stared at the sign and blinked. "It says…" She stopped still reeling in the shock of the sign.

"Ooooh!" S'rac cried out reading the sign. "The Tendo's place. Dude we're in Ranma ½." 

"Dudette we're not guys…" J'dee corrected.

"Now my dear pig-tailed girl and Akane you can meet the real ones." S'rac smiled.

J'dee and Belle looked at him through narrowed eyes. But the effect didn't seem to be working.

J'dee pulled her hair up in to a ponytail and off her face.

"I should of called you pig-tailed-" S'rac began.

"Pony tail, not pig, I don't dig on swine, or horses for that matter either." J'dee corrected. "But if you do I'll think of something nasty to do to you…"

*_SPLOSH_* 

Water flew over the fence from a hose and Belle let out a chibified sigh. "Okay whose the wise guy?!" Belle cried out.

"Aaaaarrrrrrrrrfff!" J'dee barked and then began chase of a cat.

"No!! Bad J'dee! Sit! Heel!! J'DEE!!!" Belle shouted.

S'rac scratched his head. "Since when did I name my puppy J'dee? Since when did I get a puppy?"

Belle groaned. "That _is_ J'dee S'rac."

"Why hello there."

Belle hid behind S'rac's legs and he looked at Kasumi and he smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. "Uhhh- hehe… hi."

"Are you two lost?" Kasumi asked.

"Lost us? Oh no you must have us confused with lost people… like um lost people… which is not us because we're not really lost."

Belle slapped her forehead. "Wow Einstein you're _reallllly_ articulate today aren't you?"

"Belle." S'rac complained. "What did I do?"

"Lets go, we'll come back for J'dee later."

Kasumi frabbed S'rac by the hand. "Oooh do I can cook you guys a meal if you want."

"Food?!" S'rac's eyes lit up. "Sure!"

"Ooooh whose this?" Nabiki rushed over jumping right in front of her older sister and peering at S'rac looking him up and down.

"Uuuuuh… my name- it's uh…" he stoped and looked at Belle. "What is my name?"

"Goku. Now c'mon on."

"I'm Goku?" S'rac scratched his head as Belle pulled him away from the two oogling Tendo sisters.

J'dee was now in the Tendo back yard barking at a cat up a tree when Ranma emerged with a towel round his neck from his training and he looked at her and noticed the cat, he smiled. 

"If I have a puppy then I won't have any weakness. Cause cats won't be around." He remarked and picked up the puppy.

"Arf?" She looked up at him then lowered her puppy head and let out a sigh. She was sure the cat up a tree pulled a face at her.

"Go away Shampoo." Ranma called over his shoulder as he walked inside.

*****

"So this is the puppy that chased Shampoo away?" Kasumi asked.

"This is the one." Ranma replied proudly, "No more Cat-fu for me." He grinned. "I'm gunna keep it!"

"What why?" Nabiki asked looking at the puppy.

"Hey if Akane can keep a pet pig, I can keep a dog, besides dogs are more normal for pets."

*_WHOMP_*

The puppy let out a groan looking at the mallet Akane held in her hand and Ranma on the ground twitching.

"Well there's no collar, which means she has no owner, probably a stray." Nabiki pointed out.

"Ranma do you even know how to take care of a puppy?" Akane asked.

"I do. I can take care of it. I'll show you, I'll give it a bath right now." Ranma defended himself.

The puppy covered its eyes with it's ears and moaned at the though of being caught as a human girl.

"Her." Nabiki pointed out. "I do believe the puppy is a girl."

"Use warm water after all she is a puppy." Kasumi added as if it was a helpful tip.

"Can you give P-chan a bath too."

"No way I'm not washing that pig!" Ranma growled getting up and carrying the puppy off.

"I think he only wants to keep the puppy cause of his fear of cats." Akane remarked to her sisters.

"I heard that!" Ranma shouted from halfway down the hallway.

P-chan got up off Akane's lap and followed Ranma and the puppy down the hall.

*****

Ranma was running the bath and looked at the puppy, then testing the water for it's heat, he then  frowned. "That's too deep for a puppy like you." He stopped the bath at half way full and turned the shower on. "Well in ya go girl." He motioned for the puppy to step under the steaming rays of water in the shower.

"ARF!!" The puppy made a beeline for the door and Ranma gave chase and groaned as P-chan headed in.

*_chiiiirrrrnnnng_*

Ranma sighed and entered carrying the puppy a few moments later, he looked at Ryoga doing up his belt of his clothes.

"Nice and squeaky clean are we P-chan?"

*_WHACK_*

Ryoga hit Ranma over the head. "Who's P-chan?" He growled.

The two of them instantly began to fight breaking the bathroom apart.

J'dee the puppy sighed and walked under the running shower.

*_chiiiirrrrnnnng_*

Ranma and Ryoga stopped as they heard that sound that was a definite sign of a transformation and they both looked down at themselves just to check it wasn't them.

J'dee grabbed a towel and wrapped it round herself and cleared her throat. The two boys looked at her.

"Did I miss something here?" Ranma asked.

"Find me some clothes please and I'll explain." J'dee remarked.

"Ryoga."

"No way you know I'll lose my sense of direction I want to hear what she has to say!"

J'dee looked at Ranma. "Get me some clothes or I'll wander out there and announce I'm your second girlfriend from China."

"Okay okay." Ranma grumbled and walked out.

Ryoga looked at J'dee with a glare. "Are you?"

"What?"

"His girlfriend?"

"Are you kidding? Doubt it."

Ryoga leant up against the wall his arms crossed. "Springs too huh?" he asked.

"Yeah."

A Random Street Somewhere in Tokyo, Japan 

"AHHHHHHH!!!! BELLE BELLE BELLE!!!! HELP HELP HELP!!!!" S'rac cried running up a tree and staring down at the heard of girls flocking at the base of it.

Belle walked up to the base of the tree and looked up at him. "I'm just a sweet little chibi kitsune what am I suppose to do?"

"Uhhh how about get me something to eat I have a feeling I'm going to be up here a while."

Belle sighed. "Fine."

She turned to walk away then the girls began to scramble up the tree and S'rac flapped his arms about wildly. "NEVER MIND!!! I'M COMING DOWN!!!" He raced down the tree scooped up the Chibi Kitsune Belle and raced off with the heard of girls chasing.

"I don't get what's going on!!!"

"We tried to explain but you just kept forgetting it two seconds after."

"Wow the memory of Derek Zoolander." S'rac mused.

"That's what I don't get you can remember me, J'dee, the trip, but you can't remember when you last ate, what you ate, what springs we fell in to or even your own phone number."

"I can too!"

"Well then what did have last to eat?"

"Errrr…. Sushi? No wait pizza… well I don't know I'm sure it was good though other wise I wouldn't of eaten it."

"I've made my point." Belle remarked. "Don't spose you could run any faster could you they're gaining on you."

"Me why me?!"

"We've told you before the springs."

"Oh right… which one did I fall in to again?"

"Attractive… forgetful…"

"Ahhh… which means what?"

Belle sweatdropped. "You're attractive to females and you have a bad memory."

"Oooh right… Why's this again? And why am I running?"

Tendo Residence 

J'dee had just finished explaining the situation of how they fell off the springs and the springs she and Belle fell in to. She was now wearing one of Ranma's tops and that was basically it, his idea of female modesty wasn't what she expected.

"What about some trousers?" J'dee asked after explaining.

"What for? Ryoga could you I want to talk to my pet-"

*_WHACK_* 

"I'm not a pet. Now get me some trousers or I'll make it twice as hard next time."

Ryoga shook his head. "Let me you idiot." He walked out.

J'dee sighed. "S'rac and Belle will back for me, unless S'rac forgot."

"So he fell in to a spring of forgetfulness?"

"Forgetful attractive man." J'dee corrected.

"Wait you said man? You didn't say man before. Why?"

"You didn't ask."

"I didn't ask before either."

"So?"

"Never mind you say they'll be back?"

"Sure."

"This is great! Finally!" Ranma got some odd look in his eyes and J'dee backed up just a little bit.

"Remember the forgetful part, seriously this forgetful is really forgetful."

"Who cares it's the man part. Take me to this friend."

"Hello trousers?"

Ranma fished his hand in his pocket and pulled out a wad of cash. "How about this.

J'dee looked at the money. "Triple that and you got yourself a deal."

"I'll triple that give you a pair of trousers and while I'm gone I want you to take my place."

"Whhhhoa hold up! Take your place?"

"Sure just don't get splashed by cold water should be easy. I want to make sure no one knows I'm gone. Last thing I need is Ryoga following me."

J'dee sighed. "Akane and the others will realise ya know."

"Fine I'll quadruple the amount and give you pointer on the martial arts thing and tips on how to avoid Kuno and cold water..."

*_SPLASH_*

J'dee grinned holding the bucket in her hand. "Alright I'm in! Though you still need to work on the last one."

"Give me that!" Ranma snatched the bucket away.

"Okay so how about some trousers now?"

Ranma opened the door and he looked at Genma in panda from holding a pair of trousers in one hand and a sign in the other reading: 'Don't think you can leave without me.'

Ranma let out a sigh. "Fine c'mon lets go."

******

To Be Continued…

END OF CHAPTER ONE


	2. Default Chapter 2

**Title:** Accursed Springs 1 ½ 

**Author:** J'dee

**Rating:** General

**Genre:** Humor

**Author's Notes:** _Wow chapter two it's amazing what one can do with a new inspiration… DBZ fans of my fics I'm spreading my wings just a little bit… ;p_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ranma ½

Market Place 

Ranma and J'dee were wandering through the market. "You sure your friend is here?" Ranma asked the red haired girl who had told him about her friend falling in to the spring of drowned man.

"This is where we were headed."

"Then how come you tried to lead me in the other direction?" Ranma asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hey I may look like your female half but sense of direction rivals Ryoga's."

Ranma sighed. "Anyway are you sure you'll give up your tickets to China to me and my old man?"

"Yeah in return you write down the location of the spring of drowned girl."

"Deal." Ranma replied.

*****

"Mousse?? Mousse??? Mousse????" Belle cried out searching frantically checking under every table in the stalls at the market that she and S'rac passed.

"Belle this is embarrassing." S'rac whine.

"Fine while I look for Mousse, I'll give you something to do." Belle remarked.

"What?" S'rac asked in hopes of being asked to buy some supplies and explore the market place on his own for a while.

"Run." She replied and dumped a bucket of cold water over him.

"Where do you get those from?" S'rac asked with a sweatdrop.

"I can't tell you now, cause you'd forget." She replied. "Now where is Mousse?" She asked and continued her search.

S'rac sighed and turned round, he stopped seeing Shampoo standing there. " Uuuh hi?"

"Why you crazy friend look for Mousse?" Shampoo asked.

"She likes him." S'rac replied with a shrug.

"Well she as blind as him, he is right over there." Shampoo pointed to Mousse hugging a strange girl at a stall.

"Oh Shampoo!" Mousse remarked hugging the strange girl.

"Who's Shampoo?" The girl asked with a sweatdrop.

Cologne poked S'rac with her walking stick. "Hmmmm he's a fine young man."

"Hey watch where you're poking that!"

"Oooooh look it's that cute guy!!!" Girlish voices screamed.

S'rac looked round confused then saw the heard of girls racing towards him. 

"Oh-no!" He ran off quickly.

"Shampoo I want you to fight that young man, he might be better groom for you."

Shampoo shrugged. "Okay what ever you say great grand-mother."

"Mousse!" Belle glomped on to Kuno unable to see properly.

"Who are you calling Mousse? I am Tatewaki Kuno!"

Belle blinked and pulled out her glasses and put them on and looked at Kuno. "Oh so you are… Have you seen Mousse?"

"There." Kuno pointed.

Belle's eyes went all starry and she began to charge over.

*_SPLOSH_*

Belle looked up from her chibified kitsune self and glared at S'rac up a tree holding a bucket still half filled with water.

"I don't' forget payback." S'rac smiked.

"I'll get you!!" Chibi Kitsune Belle cried out jumping up and down on the spot waving her bawled up chibi fists about.

"Nah-na!!" S'rac teased.

"Grrrrr!!" Chibi Kitsune Belle grabbed on to the tree trunk and shook it angrily. "Get down here this minute!!" She demanded still shaking the tree trunk.

"Wah!!" S'rac clutched on to a branch letting the bucket fall tot eh ground landing directly on top of Shampoo as she was about to help get S'rac down from the tree.

"Mao…" Shampoo let out a cat-like sigh.

Chibi kitsune Belle shook the tree harder making S'rac fall out of the tree landing on top of Cat Shampoo head first, knocking the poor cat girl unconscious.

"Ow…" S'rac grumbled his arms crossed balanced on his head, then falling on to his side.

Chibi Kitsune Belle lunged on him and began pounding chibi fists against him.

Kadochi looked at her starry eyed friend then to S'rac who was receiving a pounding from a chibi in a fox costume.

"He is alright… I suppose."

Her friend smirked. "I know that look, you think he's cute but you're still to caught up on Ranma to admit it."

"Perhaps." Kadochi sighed bored.

"Well there's Ranma now with that pig-tailed girl."

"They're actually together?" Kadochi turned round and glared she watched the two walk through the market the pig-tailed girl obviously looking for someone. She was rambling away to Ranma who looked bored with the conversation, but they were both to distracted to notice her.

"That wretch how dare she advertise her and Ranma together in public." Kadochi pulled out her rhythmic gymnastics ribbon and charged straight at the pig-tailed girl.

S'rac spotted Kadochi and rushed in to save his friend Chibi kitsune Belle clinging on to his shirt tightly her chibi eyes closed tight. 

"Follow the speeeeeeeeaaaaaaadddddd limit!!" She cried out.

"Hey watch out!" Ranma warned J'dee who stepped back as Kadochi landed on the ground where J'dee had been standing previously.

'_Oh great, if she's beaten by Kadochi my reputation will be ruined_.' Ranma thought to himself.

Kadochi flicked the ribbon and it snapped round J'dee's wrist. She looked at the ribbon spun it round a couple more times and grabbed on to it snapping it back making Kadochi let go suddenly with the shock of the recoil.

"How girlish." J'dee complained. "Ribbons are for your hair sweetie." She taunted and  unravelled it from her wrist. She took the handle end and spun it round in a circle and smirked. "Good thing I did take gymnastics when I was little to know how to use on of these things, but it was pretty boring I preferred a good old tea towel flicking contest." J'dee snapped the ribbon out as Kadochi charged at her. "Ankle tap!" Kadochi fell as her ankle was snapped at and S'rac landed in front catching her before she hit the ground.

Kadochi looked up at him and he blinked and looked at J'dee. All the girls were looking at him and he helped her up and rubbed the back of his neck. "hehe whoops…"

"S'rac I don't need saving." J'dee pointed out.

"Mao…"

"Yaaaah!" Ranma jumped up on to J'dee's shoulders at the sight of a cat. 

Shampoo in cat form rubbed up against S'rac's ankles and then began to hiss at Kadochi.

J'dee looked at S'rac. "You've been hit by cold water again haven't you?" She asked,

"You saved me!!" Kadochi lunged on to S'rac holding him tight. "For that I shall reward you!"

"Not – Again… Need – Air! Gak…" S'rac tried to claw at Kadochi to loosen her grip on him so he could breath again.

"Mao…"

Kadochi looked at the cat and let go. "Buzz of kitty he's mine."

"Byeeee!" S'rac took off as fast as he could.

"Maaaaooooo!" The shampoo cat followed.

Kadochi gave chase.

"Yaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!" S'rac cried as he ran past J'dee and Ranma again Kadochi and Shampoo still giving chase.

J'dee sweatdropped and looked at Ranma. "That's him." She stated sounding embarrassed. 

"He fell in to the spring of a drowned man?" Ranma definitely looked confused.

"Not much to look at as a guy but as a girl if you wanna keep up-"

"No."

"I guess as a girl you'd see the side effects." J'dee pulled out a bucket of cold water.

"Do and I will not teach you how to avoid Kuno."

"Pssssshhh. I don't need to worry about that right n-"

*_GLOMP_*

"My pig-tailed goddess."

"now." J'dee finished with a sigh. "Kuno." She added dryly greeting him.

"Satome, do you bring the pig-tailed girl out to mock the love she and I have for each other."

"Oh no." Ranma shook his head. "She wants me to meet a friend of hers."

"Remember you still owe me a date with the pig-tailed girl. After all I found out your weakness."

Ranma grinned and looked at J'dee.

J'dee glared right back at him. "Ranma don't you dare!" She threatened.

"Go right ahead Kuno. Show her a good time. But just wait for a moment I'd like to meet this friend of hers."

J'dee hit Ranma over the head. "Jerk!"

"She's gunna keep me up to date by taking notes in my classes while I'm out of town for a while with her friend. I'm sure you can watch out for her then Kuno…. Make sure no one harms her."

"Oh I could throttle you." J'dee threatened.

Kuno frowned. "You want the pig-tailed goddess to do your school work! How dare you take advantage of her like that!"

"But Kuno I'm giving you permission to date her."

"A date finally!"

"Yesss. A date."

"Ranma you are going to regret that." J'dee waved her fist about threateningly.

"J'DEE!!!!! HEEEEEEELLLLLP!" S'rac ran up to her jumped on to Kuno's head on J'dee's shoulders then bounded skyward up a tree grabbing on to a branch and clinging to it for dear life.

"Who dare use I for a ladder to cowardly hide?!"

Kadochi raced up jumped on to her brother's back and soared upward in to the tree gracefully.

"But my darling. I must thank you for saving my life."

"Hey I didn't save your life I just stopped you from falling flat on your face there's a difference!!" S'rac cried flapping his arms about and then falling from the tree landing on his head on top of Kuno's head.

"Now why am I looking at you in the eye?" He questioned seeing Ranma eye to eye but upside down.

J'dee popped her head in front. "Cause you landed on Kuno's big fat head."

"Kadochi's still chasing him huh?" Ranma mused.

"It's not ordinary spring of drowned man, it's spring of drowned forget yet attractive man." J'dee pointed out.

"Oh well I better save him. You have fun on your date with Kuno." Ranma grabbed S'rac and raced off.

J'dee blinked and watched the trail of dust and then she turned round to see Kuno standing over her. "Oh boy…" She gulped.

Kuno wrapped his arms around her. "I'm the happiest man alive! At last a date with the pig-tailed girl. We can finally be together!"

"Ranma when you get back you will so wish you were dead." J'dee growled as she was pulled off on a date with the over joyful Kuno who seemed oblivious to her fowl mood.

*****

Akane wandered in to the market to retrieve Ranma, she watched as he raced past holding on to the arm of a guy she'd never seen before with Kadochi and Shampoo chasing him.

"But Ranma wait! It's not you I chase Cute guy is now groom to be. Great-grandmother say so he defeated me fair and square."

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!!!" The guy shouted out.

"Ranma please! He saved my life I owe him a reward."

"What's going on here?" Akane questioned no one in particular scratching her head. "They're not after Ranma for once."

*_YOINK_*

"Ahhh!!" Akane cried out as she was lifted off the ground by a hook and chain attached and on to a platform several feet in the air located up a tree much like a floor of a tree house except with no walls and no ceiling. She hit Ranma over the head. "You jerk what was that for?!"

"Sorry my bad I though you were my friend Belle." The guy apologised, Akane noticed she'd hit Ranma over the head instinctively. But it was this other guy who was holding the chain.

She looked at this other guy. "This was your idea?"

He pointed to Belle who was wandering round still in her chibi kitsune form below the tree. "I was trying to get her." He explained.

Akane looked. "Awww, she's cute. Is she you little sister?"

S'rac sweatdropped. "Uuuuh yeah sure…"

"Oh let me help." Akane offered. She took the chain lowered it and hooked the back of chibi kitsune Belle's belt an d lifted her upwards off the ground.

*_YOINK_*

"Wow that was good." S'rac smiled and unhooked Belle who promptly began to beat up on him.

"No fair I was so close to mousse!" She whined in her chibi voice.

"She has a crush on him." S'rac explained.

"That's so adorable, oooh and what a great costume, you must be great with kids." Akane smiled.

S'rac sweatdropped. "Uuuh I guess."

"He's single." Belle pointed out. "His name is S'rac and I'm Mabelle."

"Belle!!" S'rac complained.

Ranma frowned. "I don't think I like where this is going."

"Ranma quit being jealous." Akane scolded.

"I'm not jealous." Ranma defended himself.

"Are too!" 

"Are not!"

"Fine the engagement is off!"

"You know S'rac is good with a sword and martial arts I'm sure he could be a great fiancée and take over the Tendo School of grappling if you wanted him to." Belle grinned.

"BELLE!!!!" S'rac was turning beet red from embarrassment. 

"You think?" Akane blushed."

"Uuuh I think I should go and run now." S'rac took off or went to but ended up falling from the platform several feet and landing on his head for the third time that day.

"My head isn't made for this…" He sighed.

""Oh are you alright?" Akane called down."

"I'm fine!" S'rac waved it off and stood up rubbing his head which was now throbbing. "Wow spinning." He remarked as his vision blurred and spun round for a moment before returning to normal after a few moments.

"But it could be seriously hurt, let me look at that." Akane offered.

"oh boy." S'rac sighed. "I'll be okay." He called up the tree then ran off.

Akane leapt to the ground. "Wait you could have a concussion!" 

Ranma sweatdropped. "What's gotten in to her?"

"Side effect of the spring." Belle explained.

Ranma watched as S'rac raced about flapping his arms wildly being chased by a trio of girls then some on top of that.

"I better get him to china and soon." Ranma remarked.

"J'dee!!" Belle exclaimed as J'dee climbed on to the platform.

"Ranma you jerk. I'll make you life a living hell when you get back." She threatened.

"When I get back I'll be rid o this curse." Ranma stated arrogantly.

"And when S'rac forgets what spring it is, and you return still cursed, then what?"

Ranma laughed "He wouldn't forget and I doubt you can do anything that will scare me or ruin me."

"Oh yeah watch this!" J'dee jumped off the platform. "Oh Kuno!!! Honey c'mon here!"

Belle blinked. "Oh she's good." She commented.

Ranma gulped. "She wouldn't would she?"

Belle shrugged. "If the guy was cute enough."

S'rac scrambled up the platform and let out a deep breath. "Safety." He breathed out and flopped on to his back taking a moment to rest.

"Hey what's J'dee doing with Kuno?" He asked peering over the edge of the platform.

*_SMOOOOCH_*

"Brrrrrrr!!" Ranma shivered. "Evil evil girl. I picked the wrong person to replace me."

"Personally I think she's more like Akane. They should get alone well once she proves she's not you."

"RANMA!!!" Akane screamed spotting J'dee and Kuno.

"Oh no." Ranma slinked down hiding and keeping out of sight.

"Buh-bye!" J'dee waved and raced off.

"Akane, it wasn't what it seemed…" Kuno began. "but I love you both as much-" before Kuno could continue Akane had stalked off to find Ranma's female counterpart.

"Okay that's it you me, airport now." Ranma remarked grabbing S'rac by the back of the collar

"But the plane doesn't leave for another seven hours." S'rac protested.

"I don't care there is safer than here."

Random Pet Store 

"Hehe…" J'dee chuckled hiding behind a kitten cage in a pet shop watching Akane search for her outside. "She'll never think of looking for me here."

"Ranma."

J'dee cringed and turned round to see Shampoo standing there. "Shampoo… uh why aren't you chasing S'rac?"

"You know new future groom?"

J'dee smirked. "Oh he's gunna love to hear about that when he gets back."

"He's going? But he only just got here." Shampoo looked upset.

"Uhhh it's only for a few weeks he and my old man are going on a trip together… training and stuff."

"Oh. So you don't mind he's new groom?"

"Sure I don't mind," J'dee posed dramatically, "so long as you two are happy."

Shampoo smiled. "Here we go." She handed J'dee a kettle.

"What?"

"You can turn back in to man now so I can give you farewell kiss."

J'dee sweatdropped. "Uh it's okay, what would S'rac think?"

Shampoo looked at J'dee and nodded. "You right."

J'dee let out a relieved sigh. She watched as Shampoo skipped out of the pet shop.

"Is the young lady wanting to buy a pet?" J'dee cringed as the pet store clerk walked up behind her.

"Uhhh sure! Do you sell any… Um… Cabbits… yea that's it I'd like a cabbit..."

"Ranma are you hiding from Akane again?"

J'dee turned round to see Nabiki standing in the doorway of the pet store.

"Ummm no?"

"You already have a puppy Ranma, you don't need another pet."

"Would the young lady like to buy some puppy food?"

"Ewww no." J'dee curled up her nose. She then saw Nabiki's look. "Uh yeah just a small can though, I um don't know what the puppy likes… yet. She's pretty fussy."

Chibi Kitsune Belle ran in to the pet store and glomped on to J'dee's leg. "You promised me Mousse! I want Mousse."

"Belle…" J'dee hissed.

But the Chibi gave J'dee the two adorable starry chibi eyes. "Pwwwweeeeaaaase Mousse."

"Awww isn't she the cutest wee girl ever. Hello there." Nabiki crouched down to Chibi Kitsune Belle's height. "What's your name sweetie?"

"Mabelle." Chibi Kitsune Belle replied.

"Ranma are you baby sitting?"

"Uh yea this is S'rac's little sister… he's gone on a trip with uhhh Gen- er my old man so I'm watching over her. I know I should I brought it up with Soun first… but well jut look at her, isn't she the cutest?"

Chibi Kitsune Belle flashed a pair of adorable chibi eyes at Nabiki.

Nabiki smiled. "Well get your puppy food and lets go."

"Ummm okay." J'dee paid for the can and looked at Belle who just shrugged and grabbed on to J'dee's trouser leg and walked along beside her.

"Pig tailed girl there you are!" Kuno raced up to J'dee and she rubbed the back of her neck. 

"Uhhh Kuno sorry I have to postpone our um date… child minding." J'dee motioned to Belle.

Kuno looked down at Chibi Kitsune Belle. "Pig tailed girl you are a Goddess. Such love for the young."

"Uh right… bye Kuno. C'mon Belle… lets move."

J'dee and Belle hurried off following Nabiki.

"You are so not going to be able to pull this off." Chibi Kitsune Belle remarked.

"You think I don't know that?" J'dee replied in a whisper. "A few seconds with Shampoo and she was wanting me to tip hot water over myself to turn back in to a guy. I hate getting wet."

Chibi Kitsune Belle rolled her eyes. "But you like baths and showers right?"

"Don't start with that smart ass stuff."

*****

The Tendo Home 

J'dee sat on the front porch and she looked at her watch the plane should be arriving in China about now. She looked over to Akane rambling and ranting at her about that kiss with Kuno. She was obviously upset. Chibi Kitsune Belle was sitting beside her swinging her legs over the side of the porch wearing some children's clothes form Akane's wardrobe.

"Ranma are you listening to me?" Akane questioned, getting to close for J'dee's liking.

"Ummm are we speaking English or Japanese I always wandered about that, being in an anime and all." J'dee remarked randomly.

"Ranma did you hit your head, or perhaps Kadochi poisoned you?"

"Oh no Kadochi's got a new love now." J'dee smirked. "I'm so glad I'm not him."

"No instead you have to pretend to be Ranma." Chibi Kitsune Belle whispered.

"Shhhh." J'dee hissed.

Akane looked at Chibi Kitsune Belle who continued to play the part of the innocent child and continued to swing her legs over the edge of the porch her feet barely touching the water.

"Ranma what's going on here?" Akane questioned.

"Uhhh…." J'dee looked to Bell for help, but she just continued to play the part of the child. "Belle."

Belle pointed. "Look piggie!" She pointed.

"…." J'dee sweatdropped. She looked over as P-chan wandered up the drive.

"Oh P-chan!" Akane grabbed her pet piggie. She held the little piglet to her and she then looked at J'dee. "So Ranma why did you kiss Kuno was it to rile me up because it didn't work."

"Oh yeah sure, you've just been ranting and raving for the past half an hour now." Chibi Kitsune Belle muttered.

"Well I uh… um… I kissed Kuno?" J'dee played dumb.

"Ranma be serious for a moment here. Tell me why you kissed Kuno."

"Now I want to know too." Chibi Kitsune Belle pipped in.

J'dee saw P-chan even looking interested.

"It wasn't my finest moment I'll admit that." J'dee sighed.

"You'd rather it be Ryoga," Chibi Kitsune Belle teased.

J'dee flushed a deep red. "Belle!!"

P-chan glared at Chibi Kitsune Belle.

"What?!" Akane looked at J'dee. 

"I'm suppose to replace him," J'dee sighed giving up the secret. "I kissed Kuno to get at Ranma, stupid jerk wants me to play him while he's off in search of that damned spring."

"Kweeeee!!!" P-chan exclaimed and struggled out of Akane's grasp and ran inside.

"P-chan!!" Akane cried out.

Belle handed Akane a kettle. "Go on."

"I hate getting wet." J'dee complained as Akane tipped the kettle of hot water over J'dee.

Akane blinked in surprise as nothing happened. "You're not Ranma… But who-?"

"I'm J'dee and this is Belle."

Ryoga rushed out of the house with a kettle of hot water himself. "Thanks." J'dee took the kettle and tipped the water over Belle.

Belle turned back in to her full-grown self and J'dee handed Belle a towel to cover herself with.

"Prettttttty girls!!!"

J'dee glared as Happosai raced towards them flying she stuck her hand up and he slammed in to it and with her other hand punch him in to the sky.

"So why are you here?"

"To get me Mousse!" Belle exclaimed!

"I'm here to seek vengeance on Happosai." J'dee replied. "To make his life a living hell."

Akane nodded. "So where is Ranma now?" 

J'dee looked at her watch. "In china with S'rac. S'rac's taking him to the spring of drowned man, him and Genma."

"So you agreed to replace him." Ryoga leant up against a wall. "That cad running off without me."

"Well Ryoga's here now J'dee." Belle pushed J'dee towards him. Belle went to walk inside. "Now I'm going to go and find Mousse."

"He won't be inside." Akane pointed out.

Mabelle pulled out her glasses and put them on. "Oh I thought I was heading down the drive my bad." She turned round to walk the other way placing her glasses in her pocket and stepping off the porch and straight in to the pond.

*_SPLASH_*

Akane and Ryoga sweatdropped. Chibi Kitsune Belle emerged from the water.

"Well you and your friend can stay here till Ranma gets back especially if you have to play the part of him." Akane offered.

J'dee smiled. "Thanks that's nice of you. Personally I think you're a good person Ranma's just a jerk most of the time." She let out a sigh. "He promised to point out the spring of drowned girl to me that's the only reason I'm doing this."

"Ryoga can cover for you and make people believe you're him." Chibi Kitsune Belle remarked.

"I can?" Ryoga asked.

"Just do that random thing where you come out of nowhere and attack her."

"But I can't hit a girl!" Ryoga protested.

Akane looked at J'dee. "Sounds like a good idea, but first I have to know this, you're not another fiancée to Ranma are you?"

"Why would I want to be?" J'dee asked in reply.

"Are you?" Akane asked again.

"No you have my word on it. Not another fiancée seriously would Genma even think of doing that, it's kinda narcissistic if you ask me. Why marry some one who looks like you. Weird much."

******

To Be Continued…

END OF CHAPTER TWO


	3. Default Chapter 3

**Title:** Accursed Springs 1 ½ 

**Author:** J'dee

**Rating:** General

**Genre:** Humour

**Author's Notes:** _I suppose I should inform you the unrecognisable trio in this fan fic. It goes simply **self insertion**_ _but with a difference instead of making up some original character names and persona's, they are real authors, as in (peoples) real life peoples just using their author's name, it's a kind a form of interactive fic. I do this a lot with most of my fics it's more fun to have fellow authors run a rampage in an anime / manga world. It was so cliché having a person/s randomly pulled in to that world via computer or TV or electronic device the link was merely the storm in the first chapter more will be come in to explanation later on in the fic._

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ranma ½. Mabelle, S'rac and myself (J'dee) are real people those are our author names and we are fan fic authors and we own ourselves so don't steal us please, or is that kidnap??

**Mt. Quanjing Bayankala Range, Qinghai Province, **

**Legendary Training Grounds of '_The Accursed Springs_', CHINA**

Ranma, Genma and S'rac were walking through the grounds of the springs. "Can you believe that the guide is sick?" Ranma muttered obviously upset about not having the guide for back up in case S'rac did forget what spring it was he fell in to.

"When people are sick they're sick." S'rac commented. "Can't help that, except with chicken soup, a nice warm bed and to have people look after you and take care of you."

"Yes that's nice." Ranma drooled.

"Are you sure your remember what spring it was you fell in to boy?" Genma asked.

S'rac nodded and lead them through the springs. "Sure I remember."

"So that hot water did the trick? You know who you are and who we are?" Ranma asked the younger teenager.

"Sure. I'm S'rac you're Ranma and that's Genma. I'm in China and I'm showing the spring of the forgetful man drowned by jealous husbands and boyfriends because he was too attractive to women." S'rac explained.

"There's a spring called that?" Ranma blinked.

"You fell in to that spring. Ranma I'm not to sure that would be a good spring for you to fall in to. You have enough girls chasing you as it is."

"Pop I'm marring Akane you and her old man have made that clear." Ranma sighed.

"It's this way. Quick, quick clouds…" S'rac raced through the springs with the two following.

The sky began to darken and the sound of thunder rumbled through the air, sending a chill up their spine and making hairs stand on end, there was a strange sort of electricity running through the air, it was simular to the first rain fall greeting before the crossing over in to the anime world of Ranma ½.

S'rac saw the familiar ground and he stopped. "That's the spring of he prankster puppy, there is the Kitsune and over there is the spring of the drowned smart ass chibi. We're getting close it's in that grouping of springs over there." S'rac pointed.

Ranma and Genma grinned and raced behind S'rac as he led the way to the spring's section where solo springs stood out from the rest of them.

"It's over this way come, come!" S'rac raced over closer.

Genma looked up at the sky and frowned when suddenly a downpour of rain hit them with S'rac just a few feet away from pointing out the spring.

S'rac stopped running and looked round. "Uhhh why am I back here again?" He asked. Female Ranma was staring at S'rac intently. He looked at her. "Oh no…"

"Oooooh you're soooo cute!" She cried out.

"AHHHHH!!!" S'rac took off running with the female Ranma giving chase.

Panda Genma sighed and pulled out a sign reading clearly: "……"

"Help! Help! Help! Help!" S'rac ran past Ranma still chasing him. S'rac stopped seeing Genma suddenly. "AHHH PANDA!!!" S'rac ran the other way and ran straight in to the female Ranma who glomped on to him tightly.

*****

Tendo Home 

J'dee was sitting in the dojo watching Akane doing a work out in her usual fashion. Beating up a punching bag and quoting the typical lines 'Ranma you jerk'.

"Ranma do you think you should be in here while she's in one of her moods?" Nabiki asked looking in seeing J'dee sitting there watching.

"Should I be elsewhere?" J'dee asked scratching her head unsure on how to act 'Ranma like'.

"Well for starters that cute little girl you're watching over is making random calls to Cat Café for some Ramen and asking for Mousse to deliver them.

J'dee sweatdropped. "Belle…" She sighed and got up off the floor. "She's got her plan and I've got mine." J'dee watched as Happosai bounced through the window with a potato sack obviously filled with all his stolen 'goods'. Her eyes narrowed and Nabiki looked at J'dee.

"Ranma don't worry about Happosai now we'll figure out how to deal with him."

"Oh trust me I know how to deal with him." J'dee muttered.

Akane stopped her attack on the punching bag. "If you ever need a hand I'll be glad to help."

Nabiki blinked. "Akane are you feeling okay?"

"Just cause I'm mad at Ranma doesn't mean I won't help anything to stop Happosai." Akane pointed out.

Nabiki nodded. "Good point."

"Akane P-chan's returned!" Kasumi's voice called through the hall.

J'dee walked out and looked at P-chan who sat down looking pretty much exhausted a bag pack filled with stuff. J'dee knelt down. "Didn't make it to China huh?" She asked softly.

"Hehehehehehe MOUSSSSSSE! MOUSSE!! MOUSSE!!!" Chibi Kitsune Belle ran past holding the cordless phone. "He's gunna deliver some Ramen."

Happosai peeked in to the hallway and he looked at Chibi Kitsune Belle. "Hooyah! It's you!!"

"Eeeek!" Chibi Belle thwacked Happosai away with the cordless phone.

"She's a bit young for you master." Soun remarked entering the hallway.

"Uh not exactly." Happosai grabbed a kettle of hot water and bounded toward Chibi Belle Kitsune.

"Get him away!!!" Chibi Kitsune Belle cried out running away as Happosai tried to pour hot water on her.

"What is he doing?" Nabiki asked.

P-chan sat there and looked up as Akane picked him up and gave him a hug. "Are you staying for long this time round P-chan?" She asked him.

P-chan looked at J'dee and then nodded vividly.

"You know too don't you?" She asked with a smile. "If only Ranma was half as nice as her." She remarked with a sigh.

J'dee rubbed the back of her neck. "I'm gunna go save my Chibi friend." She rushed off.

Grabbing Happosai by the back of his shirt as he bounded after Chibi Belle Kitsune, he dropped the kettle seeing J'dee.

"Ranma how dare you stop me in my pursuit."

J'dee smirked. "C'mon little man we're going for a ride." She carried him out at arms distance to prevent him from any un-needed groping.

"Ranma what are you doing?" Happosai asked as J'dee held him out at arms length.

"Giving you the beginning of the utmost torture. This is what I call a drop kick…" J'dee explained dropping the tiny old pervert and then catching him in a powerful kick sending him flying skywards. "That should give me some time." She added to herself.

Chibi Belle Kitsune clutched on to J'dee's leg panting. "Thank-you. Thank-you. Thank-you."

J'dee handed Chibi Belle the kettle. "If mousse is coming over you should get ready."

"Oooh I could do my Shampoo impersonation and get him to hug me!" Chibi Belle cried out and raced inside.

Akane walked out and stood next to J'dee. "He'll be back you know?"

"Yeah but for now we gotta think of an excuse as to why full grown Belle is going to be here."

"Well I could say she's a friend of mine." Akane offered. "Just so my dad doesn't get angry at you for bringing over a strange girl."

J'dee nodded. "That would help. But first part to of Happosai torture."

"What are you going to do?" Akane asked.

J'dee smirked. "I'm going to steal his stolen goods."

Akane blinked. "Uh okay."

They watched as Mousse rode a bicycle up to the house. He wore his glasses so it was a good thing and he glared at J'dee.

*_YOINK_*

Mousse looked round blinking rapidly unable to see properly.

J'dee and Akane sweatdropped at fully-grown Belle who had designed her hair like Shampoo's.

"Mousse you come!" Belle cried happily in her Shampoo impersonated voice.

"Shampoo?" He questioned confused, then turned to Akane. "Ranma Satome did you call me here to mock me publicly about Shampoo?" 

Akane looked at Mousse through slitted eyelids. "Just who are you calling Ranma?"

Belle tapped Mousse on the shoulder. "Silly Mousse. I call you here."

"Shampoo?" He asked then his face lit up. "Oh Shampoo!" He then hugged her.

A sweatdrop rolled down the side of J'dee, Akane and p-chan's head's at the same time.

"Just how desperate is she for Mousse?" Akane asked in a whisper.

"Pretty desperate. Good thing she's got her contact in or she'll be hugging a tree back."

"Well it's a perfect match. The blind leading the blind." Akane remarked.

"I hate to interrupt but can we take that ramen you brought over and eat?" J'dee asked.

Mousse looked round unable to see where he parked his bicycle.

"Never mind. We'll get it." Akane remarked. "We'll leave you two alone."

*****

Inside… Later… 

Ryoga it's nice to see you drop by again." Kasumi remarked as Ryoga walked down the hallway scratching his head looking like he was unable to remember what end of the hallway he came from.

"Are you staying for dinner Ryoga?" Nabiki asked opening the sliding door to the dining room.

J'dee and Akane were sitting next to each other.

"Ranma are you going to stay as a girl for much longer?" Kasumi asked placing a plate of ramen down in front of the girl.

"Just till I get my revenge on Happosai." She replied. "You have to admit revenge has a better advantage when I'm a girl cause he's pretty much distracted."

Akane smiled. "and I'm going to help."

Ryoga sat down on the other side of Akane and he looked at J'dee who grinned at him and waved. He let out a breath.

"Wow Ryoga are you and Ranma actually getting along for once?" Kasumi asked noticing the change placing a bowl of ramen down in front of the only boy in the room.

"Just for now." Ryoga replied.

Happosai raced in to the room. "My treasures!! My precious treasures! They've been stolen!" He slumped down. "I've looked everywhere for them."

J'dee smirked "Not everywhere cause if you'd looked everywhere then you'd have them back by now wouldn't you?"

Happosai glared at J'dee. "It was you're doing! How dare you torment your master like this!"

"I don't have a master." J'dee remarked casually and twirled her chopsticks round some ramen before popping them in to her mouth. 

Ryoga smirked and looked at J'dee. "Uhhhh _Ranma_ have you forgotten about the incident with the girl's locker room and you're _master_?"

J'dee thought for a moment and grinned and looked at Happosai. "He wouldn't hit me. I'm a girl."

Happosai lunged at J'dee but was blocked by a kettle held up by Chibi Belle.

"Hey when did you turn-?" Akane began.

They then saw she held the duck form of Mousse in her arms. "I keep Mousse!" She grinned and skipped off swinging the kettle of hot water as she skipped, keeping a struggling Mousse under the other arm.

Happosai lay on the floor twitching from the impact with the kettle. J'dee picked him up by his leg and held him up. "Some one get me a potato sack. I have an idea."

Soun handed J'dee a potato sack. "Are you feeling okay Ranma? You can't be that upset can you?"

"Oh trust me I'm far from upset. The moment he entered my life it's been nothing but torment."

"Uuuuh don't worry daddy, Ranma and I'll have a little talk, I'm sure Ryoga would like to help too." Akane said quickly grabbing J'dee by the arm and pulling her out of the room.

A few moments passed then Akane stuck her head back in the room. "Ryoga?"

"He left through that door." Nabiki pointed.

"Poor guy imagine having that sense of direction." Kasumi sympathised.

Akane pulled J'dee out "This way _Ranma_." 

J'dee dragged the potato sack across the ground hard as she was yanked out. 

"Suffer you old pervert. Suffer like I have suffered."

Soun raised an eyebrow. "He is acting a bit off lately." He noted.

"Well at least they're getting along for once." Nabiki pointed out.

Soun smiled. "Indeed they are! It's a miracle perhaps the wedding will happen sooner than I could of hoped for! Now all I need is Genma here to celebrate the good news with."

*****

Random Hotel China 

Genma sat watching the female half of his son hugging and holding on to S'rac for dear life. The poor boy looked completely lost and confused, and forgetful, very forgetful.

"So why are we here again?" It was over the fiftieth time the boy had asked that question.

Upon getting inside Genma had taken a hot relaxing bath to transform himself back in to normal, but Ranma had not let go of the poor boy to even think on it.

"That spring is not worth it. I can't have my son getting twenty more fiancée's before his marriage to Akane." He commented watching Ranma still refusing to let go of S'rac.

"Ranma here." Genma handed his son a kettle of hot water. "Transform back this instant."

"No way… I'm not letting go of S'rac-chan for anything."

"Chan…" S'rac repeated in unison with Genma. 

"Don't make me pour this over you." Genma threatened.

"Nope you can't make me old man." Ranma picked up S'rac slung him over her shoulder and took off out the door carrying him.

"Hey but I haven't eaten yet!" S'rac shouted.

Genma sighed. "Definitely not worth it. But we'll have to see that guide soon for the location of the spring of drowned man and hopefully it'll be ordinary drowned man, no strings attached."

Genma watched as a heard of girls chased Ranma holding S'rac.

"But he's so cute! You have to share him!"

"Run faster!!" S'rac was shouting.

"They're right you know, you are soooo cute."

A sweatdropped rolled down the side of Genma's head. "This has got to stop. And soon."

*****

Tendo home 

Akane looked at Happosai covered with bee stings and standing there staring with a glare at J'dee.

"I can't believe you threw him at a beehive." Ryoga shook his head.

"Mousse, Mousse, Mousse… la lala la lala la…" Chibi Belle Kitsune skipped past happily holding Mousse still in his duck form under her arm.

I've got an even better idea for a torture, but we have to pry Mousse away from Belle… actually it should be the other way round.

Ryoga smirked and crossed his arms. "Good luck with that, you're friend seems quite persistent when it comes to him."

"She reminds me of Mousse in that regards." Akane noted.

J'dee nodded. "Yep."

Akane looked at J'dee. "Your friend stated you liked Ryoga." She pried.

"Uummmm heh… well look at that… Belle c'mon." J'dee grabbed Belle by the back of the neck. "I need you inside."

Happosai stood there and looked at Akane and Ryoga. "I'd hate to think you two inspired him."

"It was completely all her idea." Ryoga pointed.

Happosai blinked.

Akane nudged Ryoga. "Ryoga…"

"Huh… oh I mean his idea… yeah… heh." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly at being so close to Akane.

Happosai looked inside, then at Akane and Ryoga who began to whistle with obviously faking innocence. Happosai stalked inside and stopped outside the room Ranma was staying in he watched as Ranma poured hot water over the Chibi Kitsune. 

*_chiiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrriiiiiing_*

Happosai's eyes grew starry. "It's her…"

"How long do you think you can keep this up?" Belle asked as she picked up a cuddly toy and started petting it. "Wow Mousse you've grown fur…"

"Uh Belle… put you're glasses on." Ranma remarked.

Belle put them on and looked at the cuddly toy panda sheepishly. "Where's Mousse?"

Ranma pointed over to the corner. Picking up the hot water kettle poured the hot water over Mousse.

*_chiiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrriiiiiing_*

Mousse looked at the two of them and he watched as the female half of Ranma handed him his clothes. "Uh get dressed please."

"You don't have to on my account." Belle grinned.

Mousse watched as the two gave him his space and privacy to get dressed. He watched them wearily.

"Hoooyah!!" Happosai bolted in the room and dumped a kettle of hot water over Ranma and waited for the transformation to begin so Happosai could get his revenge.

"Busted…" Belle muttered.

J'dee stood up and punched Happosai in to the wall. "Get away from me!!" She shook her sleeve and water dripped off. Mousse adjusted his glasses and peered at J'dee.

"Ranma you're still a girl."

"Mousse honey, come here." Belle motioned him over. Mousse looked at her wearily remembering the torment he'd been through with this girl. But still he leant in close. "She's not Ranma." Belle whispered.

"Hooyah!" Happosai lunged at J'dee and she thwacked him to the floor. 

"He's a persistent pervert isn't he?" She questioned.

The door burst open with women waving notes about angrily. 

"Where is this Ranma Satome?!" one of them shouted.

"Right there." Nabiki pointed at J'dee.

The women blinked. "……..."

J'dee pointed to the ground. "It was actually him, that pervert was trying to frame me. Seriously look at me I'm a women why would I want to steal women's underwear when I have my own?"

"Raaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" The women angrily attacked and J'dee looked at Belle. 

Belle winked back. "Well c'mon _Ranma_… we're going to the public bath house now, I've always wanted to go to one of them."

J'dee giggled. "Ahhh yes…" The two girls headed out leaving Happosai to get trampled. Mousse jumped out the window before Belle remembered him. "I'll show you the way." J'dee added.

"With your sense of direction I think I'll have better luck asking Ryoga for directions." Belle teased.

Ryoga looked at Belle through slit eyes but she didn't seem to notice and he noticed her glasses sitting in her pocket. He then looked at Akane and he watched her as she watched the heard of women trample the old pervert to the ground.

'_At last Ranma's gone and I have Akane to myself! This is a dream come true!_'

"Akane do you want to come?" Belle asked.

Akane saw Belle wink and then she smiled catching on to the further added torment of Happosai. "Sure I'll come."

Happosai's eyes grew starry even while he was being trampled. "The three of them in the public bath house together…"

*****

Random Hotel, China 

Genma held Ranma an arms length away from S'rac in the corner. "Now don't be stubborn boy."

"But I'm a girl!!" Ranma proclaimed.

Genma poured a kettle of hot water over S'rac, then he poured the rest over his son.

Both looked round completely confused then Ranma looked to S'rac.

"Oh no I didn't… did I?"

"You did." Genma replied with a sigh. "That's how strong the pull of attractiveness is from that spring. You have enough problems with women now adding that spring to it won't be a good idea."

S'rac rubbed the back of his neck. "I could take you to the guide's place away from the springs if you want?"

"In this rain?" Genma motioned outside. "You'll forget."

"Not when I have…" S'rac paused dramatically then pulled something out of his backpack. "THIS!" he announced proudly as he showed them an umbrella.

Genma sweatdropped. "………"

"Why didn't you use that before at the springs?" Ranma asked through slit eyes.

"Well I kinda didn't know I had it… well I did know I had it but not in this backpack. So Belle musta packed it with me. Isn't it cool though? It looks just like Ryoga's." S'rac remarked proudly.

"You expect that to impress me?" Ranma asked.

"Well it impressed J'dee."

"She like Ryoga?"

S'rac nodded. "Yep then it's Kuno. I'm responsible for that. Her liking Kuno second."

"My reputation is doomed." Ranma sighed.

"Reputation or not we want to go to those springs and we need him." Genma pointed out. "If we get to those springs just think, it'll be her reputation from now on not yours." He added.

S'rac grinned. "Say I'm hungry. Is there anything to eat round here?"

*****

At the local bath house… 

The three women hid in secret watching the female section of the bathhouse. They watched as a bucket skittled across the floor quite quietly for a bucket.

J'dee smirked. "Now the fun begins." She whispered.

All three knew that Happosai was hiding under the bucket and boy was he in for a shock when he came out of hiding.

Akane pulled out the cold water and looked at Belle and J'dee. "Ready you two?" She asked.

"Shoot." J'dee grinned.

Akane sprayed the water on the two girls and she slipped out leaving them to their torture.

"Lookey look!" Belle cried out in her chibi voice

The women in the bath house turned and looked to where chibi Belle kitsune was pointing a moving upside down bucket.

J'dee growled and started barking at the bucket skittling it's way across the floor.

The bucket was lifted up and Happosai knew the dangers of being caught but just for a sight of one of the beautiful women. His eyes grew starry with the thought of the sight of what beauty would greet him.

He readied himself to lung on to the beauty and on his silent count of three lunged from the bucket only to hit a wall, he slid down it and then he heard the screams, he turned round and was ready to lunge at the beautiful women before they ran away. He stopped and saw something he hated to see.

Old women taking a bath with wrinkling skin.

They started hitting him angrily. "You old pervert!!" one of them cried before throwing soap bar after soap bar at him.

"Old!!" Happosai cried out in disgust. "Look at you!"

*_WHACK_*

Chibi Belle kitsune picked up the puppy form of J'dee and slipped out of the bath house leaving behind a very confused Happosai who was getting his "beats" as J'dee called it, by a bunch of old and wrinkling women.

Chibi Belle locked the door and looked at her watch, for twenty minutes they stood there listening to Happosai getting beaten up by the old women with no way to escape. It was defiantly a form of torture he would remember.

*****

The Tendo Home, Later… 

Happosai sat with an ice pack on his head and several thousand bumps and bruises all over his body. Ryoga looked at him. "It serves your right you know."

Happosai grumbled but it came out incoherent because he couldn't seem to speak very well with a swollen lip.

J'dee, Belle and Akane walked in the room.

"What have you three done?" Soun asked with a sigh and then looked at Belle. "And who are you?"

"She's a friend of mine daddy, don't worry." Akane assured him.

J'dee sat down. Soun looked at her. "Seriously Ranma you should stop tormenting Happosai."

"You would think he would stop at Ryoga." Nabiki pointed out.

J'dee rubbed the back of her neck. "There's something I should-" J'dee began.

But Akane covered her mouth. "Don't worry about it."

"What's wrong Akane? Is there something you and Ranma are hiding?" Kasumi asked.

"She's not Ranma!" Happosai cried out and charged at J'dee with a kettle, J'dee ducked at the last moment and Happosai hit the wall with a splat.

"Certainly moves as fast as Ranma." Soun remarked. "You must be mistaken."

"Errrrgh…" Happosai slid down the wall and landed on the floor with a plop.

J'dee shrugged. "Crazy old man too many hit with those bucket from those old ladies." She remarked standing up. "I'm gunna… er… go… train… yea… train." 

"Don't forget we have that festival to go to later on tonight." Nabiki pointed out.

"Festival!" Belle cried out happily. "I love festivals!"

"You only like it cause you saw the flyer." Akane teased.

Belle hid the flyer behind her back where Nabiki plucked it out of her hand. 

"Chinese circus?" Nabiki read.

"She's hoping mousse will be there." J'dee grinned.

"I'll come train with you." Ryoga stood up and followed J'dee to the door.

"Uhhh sure." J'dee rubbed the back of her neck nerviously.

"You'll be able to find your way to the dojo hall right?" Belle asked.

Ryoga looked at her then saw that the mocking sense of direction was aimed at her friend who let out a sigh and waved a hand about.

"Oooh Mousse is going to be there and I don't have anything decent to wear."

"You can borrow something from mine and Nabiki's wardrobe." Akane offered. "Same for you too _Ranma_." She added.

"Thanks." J'dee replied smiled. 

J'dee walked out in to the hall way and she looked left then right and choose left. "That leads outside." Ryoga whispered to her so not to let the Tendo family hear.

J'dee nodded. "Outside training… I do that… _sometimes_…" She replied trying to lamely cover her lack of sense of direction.

"Okay at least I know I have no sense of direction but you why make excuses?" Ryoga asked.

J'dee motioned at herself. "I'm suppose to be Ranma. He has a sense of direction."

"I know that but you don't need to make excuses to me."

"Well I should train now…" J'dee nodded. 

"You know about me being P-chan yet you still like me?" Ryoga asked.

J'dee blushed. "Belle's been talking to you hasn't she?"

"Yeah for that information I have to find mousse and knock him out and bring him to her. She's going to pretend to be Shampoo for a while so he'll go on a date with her." Ryoga explained.

J'dee smirked. "That doesn't surprise me."

"Ranma Honey!!" J'dee looked up and saw Ukyo come up to her. 

J'dee blinked. "Uhhh heh hi."

"Ooooh you're still a girl, want me to change you back."

"Oh no it's okay, I'm fine like this…" J'dee nodded quickly. '_She's not obsessed with S'rac… how odd_.' J'dee added in thought to herself. '_Unless she hasn't seen him yet_.' 

A sweatdrop rolled down the side of her head. 

"Ukyo hi." Ryoga smiled.

"Oooh you two are getting along now?" Ukyo asked.

"For now…" J'dee replied quickly.

"For Akane's sake." Ryoga added on the end.

"Well I'm going to be at the festival serving up some of my okonomiyaki. I hope you both come." Ukyo smiled.

"Sure, wouldn't miss it." J'dee smiled.

"Great, see you there Ranma honey." Ukyo waved and headed off on her way.

Ryoga watched as J'dee slumped to the ground. "This is not easy to pull off." J'dee remarked softly.

"What if I make it believable tonight at the festival?" Ryoga asked.

"Huh?" J'dee looked up at him.

"We're going to do some training now, a run through of a 'false battle' you and I will have tonight that will put any disbelievers at rest."

"But I'm not a very good martial artist."

"Well we have three hours to make you one so get ready."

J'dee blinked and she let out a cry as Ryoga lunged at her in an attack. "EEP!! Some warning would have been nice!!"

Nabiki looked outside the window. "Well that didn't last long. Ryoga's on the attack again."

Happosai looked out the window to the too fighting. "Maybe the water wasn't hot enough then."

Akane watched and she looked at Belle who signalled to her that it was going to be okay.

"So do any of you lovely ladies want to take a bath anytime soon?" Happosai asked scurrying right up to Belle who backhanded him up against the wall.

"Not with you, or for you to see either." Belle remarked in a huff. "Hentai." She grumbled.

"You get used to him. Don't worry." Kasumi comforted.

"I won't any time to soon." She shot a glare at the old pervert as he was rubbing his swollen check from the backhand.

*****

To Be Continued…

R & R

~J'dee


	4. Default Chapter 4

**Title:** Accursed Springs 1 ½ 

**Author:** J'dee

**Rating:** General

**Genre:** Humor

**Author's Notes:** _Lets see I get many reviews saying that the first chapter is confusing… well I'd like to know how is it confusing… let me know and gimmie something I can work on to make it un-confusing…_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ranma ½. 

At the Tendo Home, Tokyo, Japan 

J'dee stepped out of Nabiki's room and she grinned. 

"Here." Belle handed J'dee a small case.

"What's this?" She asked Belle.

"Contacts so they see you have Ranma's eyes. Brown isn't exactly Ranma like."

"Oooh okay." J'dee grinned and took the box, she put the contacts in while her back was turned to the rest of them. She turned round once they were in. "What'd ya think?" She asked.

She saw Akane look at Ryoga who just nodded. 

"Well you definitely look like a girl." Ryoga pointed out.

Akane raised an eyebrow. "We're all wearing Kimono's and you're wearing that?"

"Hey it's all part of the plan." J'dee replied.

"Please Ranma stop torturing Happosai, we have to deal with his wrath too you know." Soun remarked with a sigh.

"Fine, fine, fine, but I'm not changing… I'm on a different plan tonight." J'dee remarked.

Ryoga walked up to J'dee. "What is your plan?" he asked.

"It's gunna start out as: Operation embarrass Ranma." J'dee smirked.

Belle, Akane and the others watched as J'dee and Ryoga whispered amongst themselves. Kasumi looked at her father.

"Those two are very off and on, with their friendship aren't they?"

"Like friends are." Soun replied watching the two wearily, silently hoping that they weren't planning on adding on to the Happosai torture that they'd already done.

Ryoga smiled. "Now THAT'S a plan." He whispered

"Heh… Ranma's gunna regret me." J'dee replied in a whisper.

"C'mon you two. I know you're up to something so lets just get going. I wanna find Mousse." Belle interrupted.

"Right." J'dee nodded.

"You remember the deal Ryoga?" She asked.

 "Sure I get you Mousse and you get me a moment alone with Akane." He replied in a whisper.

J'dee blinked. "You didn't mention that before?"

"J'dee honey this is Ryoga we're talking about." Belle remarked in a whisper.

"Oh yea."

"It would have been great if S'rac could be here for this." Belle remarked.

"And watch him run from the girls for the entire night…" J'dee began. "You're right that would be fun… for us." She added with a smirk. 

**At the festival, That evening.**

With a heavy sigh, Akane leaned a shoulder against a tree beside her. As she watched the festivities taking place, her loneliness became more unbearable. She liked J'dee but she missed Ranma, what if he did come back successful as a guy? What would she do? She only knew him as the two sides seeing him as a guy forever and not that sneaky female half always getting in to trouble. It would be odd. She watched as families wandered through the stalls playing the games, lovers were around the fired or lingering in the shadows, sharing surreptitious kisses.

Her mind travelled to S'rac for a moment, he was suppose to be drawing females in with his curse. But now that she knew of it she wasn't as much drawn to him, but then again, he wasn't around with his two friends. She watched as Belle raced from stall to stall playing games wearing her glasses with them her eyesight was great she'd win almost every stall she attended at.

J'dee on the other hand was at the balloon stall throwing darts at them and winning prizes the owner of the stall was sweating nerviously obviously at being cleaned out by a girl.

"Akane Tendo."

She looked to the side and sighed as Kuno handed her a bouquet of roses. "Um thanks Kuno…"

"Don't you have a plan to set in motion?" Ryoga asked J'dee as she claimed her prize at the stall.

"Huh oh yeah but look at this adorable cuddy chibi kitsune omocha I just won, it's the same size as chibi Belle." J'dee held up the fox toy in front of Ryoga.

He let out a sigh. "Yes how nice."

J'dee pointed. "You should save Akane first, like heck I'm going near Kuno."

Ryoga looked over and he looked at J'dee as she smiled. 

"More time with Akane…" She teased in a sing song voice.

Ryoga blushed. "I could… but I have to find Mousse for Belle." He made up a quick excuse.

"Hello Akane… you… alone… no Ranma." J'dee nudged.

"Okay you talked me in to it!" Ryoga rushed over and J'dee smirked as she watched as Kuno was sent soaring up in to the air before disappearing in a twinkle.

"Wow…" J'dee grinned. "Just like team rocket." She noted, with that she turned round and skipped off to the next stall the cuddly fox toy tucked under her arm.

"Oooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." She looked at the game in the next stall. She paid for a round and began to play, unaware of the stares she got from Ranma's friends who knew about his curse to switch from male to female with the aid of hot or cold water.

"Why is Ranma wearing such a revealing dress?"

"I wonder if he's feeling okay?"

"We should get some hot water for him."

"Hello in a dress out in public as a guy, remember what happened last time?"

"Last time it happens all the time when he's caught in public in a dress, he gets beaten up by a bunch of girls who scream and yell at him that he's a pervert."

"Weeeeeee!! Heeeeee!!!" J'dee raced from stall to stall quite happily playing the games.

She stopped for a moment and used her prize money from one of the games to buy food and scarfed it down. "Mmmmmm candy floss! _Alright_!"

J'dee was stopped as she felt a hand slip round her waist and she looked up and to the side to see Kuno standing there. "Let our date continue pig tailed girl."

"Yes _hello_ Kuno." J'dee remarked letting out a sigh.

"You seem to be free of your child minding duties, so there fore I take it our date can commence with out another distraction."

'_Drat… and I was having fun too_.' J'dee thought sourly to herself.

*****

**The guide's place away from the springs.**

S'rac pointed to the house. "He lives in there."

"Great!" Ranma raced up to the door and burst inside and he looked round at the empty house. "Well he's not here at the moment."

"Ranma really where are your manners?" Genma asked walking up to the house and looking inside.

"Well I guess we could help ourselves to his food unless he's gone shopping then we can hopefully get a free meal when he gets back." S'rac grinned.

"Yeah now that you mention it. I am hungry." Ranma remarked walking out of the house standing outside with S'ac and Genma.

"Alright food!" S'rac grinned.

"Is that all you think about?" Genma asked the younger teenager.

S'rac blinked. "Ummm no, I think about becoming a super saiyan too."

Ranma gave Genma a sidelong glance. "This kid has probably landed on his head a few times too often." Genma replied.

Ranma merely nodded. "So when do we have to be back at the airport?"

S'rac pulled out the tickets. "Hmmmm 10 pm."

"When?" Genma asked.

"Well I don't know you see it's written in chinese since it is a chinese airport…" S'rac scratched his head.

"Let me look at those." Genma took the tickets and he turned them over. "They're translated on the back… lucky for us." He added.

"Tomorrow night! Hmmm this does pose a problem."

"Hey it's okay we have twenty-four hours to find that spring, how hard could it be?"

*_KRRRRRRAAAAAAK_*

A downpour fell from the skies landing over the three of them.

. 

*_Pit pat pit pat. Pssssssssshhhhhhhh_*

Genma held up a sign. "At this rate, harder than you think."

"Ooooh it's you cutie pie!!" The female Ranma jumped up in to S'rac arms as he looked round.

"Pie where? I'm hungry."

*****

**The Festival, back in ****Japan****.**

*_huff huff huff_*

J'dee stood behind a stall catching her breath from running away from Kuno. She blinked seeing Belle pulling along the duck form of mousse tied up to a collar on a lead of a silk scarf.

"I guess Ryoga delivered… that reminds me I better get back to this plan operation: embarrass Ranma." J'dee slipped out from behind the corner and she looked round carefully, "Hmmm left or right… guess it would have to be right, just to prove I can turn right." J'dee clenched her fist and turned right and she saw a stall that made her eyes light up.

"Oooooooh a ball toss!!" She ran up to the stall and paid the man and grabbed the balls and began to throw them at the milk bottles.

She knocked over the first pile. "Man she's got a good arm." She heard a person comment from behind. She smirked to herself knowing that it was true, she did have a lot of upper body strength.

"PIG TAILED GIRL!! THERE YOU-!"

J'dee spun round delivering a round house knocking Kuno in to a wall. 

*_SPLAT_*

"Are…" Kuno slid down the wall. 

J'dee threw the last ball in her bunch to know the last pile of milk bottles over. 

"I have a powerful kick too." She smiled and took her prize added to the many others she's won that evening so far and skipped away from the stall happily.

"Ranma honey!!"

*_KRAK_*

J'dee nearly fell over and she turned round to see Ukyo rush up to her and then she smiled and held up the toy Puppy. "Here won this."

"Oooh for me Ranma?" Ukyo took the toy puppy and smiled.

"Heh…" J'dee rubbed the back of her neck. "So Ukyo what's up?"

"Well I'm on my break we got some good business here at the festival ever since one of Cat Café's workers went missing earlier this evening. I believe it was that Mousse fellow." Ukyo remarked.

"Quack quack quack!!" 

J'dee watched as Belle lead duck Mousse on his silk lead past them and she sweatdropped.

"Hmmm strange that's not like Mousse especially when Shampoo is around. I wonder where he could be?" She asked staring directly at Mousse who quacked at her obviously for help.

J'dee just waved seeing Belle looking at her.

"Look what Ryoga found for me!" Belle grinned and she picked up Mousse and walked off happily.

"Ranma honey who is that?"

"Oh that?? That's Belle… she's a friend of mine."

"Not another fiancée?" Ukyo asked looking at J'dee sternly.

"Hehe… fiancée why would you ever think-" J'dee stopped as an idea popped in to her head and she smiled. "Actually Ukyo I have a confession to make she is." J'dee lowered her head to hid her smirk. The pain now would definitely hurt but when Ranma got back… She tried not to snicker at delight of the evils she could have unleashed on both of Ranma's male and female sides.

"When did this happen?!" Ukyo shouted.

"Ummm er I don't know! It was just ummm… someone I meet along my travels in China and well… she seemed nice it was before I knew about any of my fiancée's."

"You picked her?" Ukyo's eyes twitched in anger. 

J'dee decided now would be the best time to run. "Look at that… I really gotta go!" she raced off.

"Ranma Satome!! You get back here now!!" Ukyo shouted.

J'dee ran round the corner and in to a stall. "Eeeeeek!!" she let out a shrek as she ran straight in to a stall with the live fishing game on the front.

*_SPLASH_*

The cold water went everywhere. J'dee in her puppy form hid under the stall table and watched as Ukyo rounded the corner waving that large spatula about angrily.

J'dee let out a sigh and yipped as she was picked up.

"I see you've already started on ruining Ranma's reputation huh?"

J'dee puppy looked at Ryoga as he held her feeling a little bit embarrassed. J'dee let out a little puppy yip in reply.

"Ryoga…" Akane came round the corner and she looked round. "Oh there you are, what's going on? I heard a commotion, it sounded like Ukyo was angry."

Ryoga looked at J'dee who looked left then right at all the people staring at them.

'_Oh don't let them know…_' She thought to herself. '_Pllllllease, being a puppy is degrading_.'

"Oh Ryoga you found Kéra." Akane smiled.

"Who?" Ryoga asked.

"Ranma's puppy." Akane replied. "It's typical of him to leave her behind no responsibility that boy."

"Uuuuh yeah… excuse me Akane… _Kéra_ and I have something to discus…"

J'dee groaned in her puppy form, she had a name in puppy form why wasn't she told that?

Ryoga took her to the cover of a storage shack, he dumped some hot water from a kettle on her and dropped a towel over her.

"Akane doesn't know…" He stated shocked that Akane knew about the replacement but not about the curse.

J'dee rubbed the back of her neck. "I didn't get round to telling her…" J'dee chuckled lightly. "It's not exactly something you tell people, 'by the way with cold water I turn in to a bitch… literary', you see she knows I have a curse but she doesn't know what I change in to."

"So only myself, Ranma plus his old man, and your two friends know?"

"Yeah." J'dee held the towel in front of herself. "Ummm my dress is out there…" She stated.

"Hold on stay here I'll be back…"

"Will you?" J'dee asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't tempt me not to." Ryoga replied and walked out.

J'dee grumbled to herself. "Damn curse the sooner I get rid of it the better. I should just throw Happosai in to one of those springs…"

To J'dee's surprise it was only a few minutes till Ryoga returned and handed her dress over.

"Hate to be a pain Ryoga, but my underwear…" J'dee stated and slipped the dress on while Ryoga had his back turned.

"It wasn't there." He replied.

A sweatdropped rolled down the side of her head. "What do you mean it wasn't there… it doesn't just grow legs and walk off you know."

She stepped in front of Ryoga and he blushed. 'I looked I did, but it wasn't-" he repeated.

"Happosai…" J'dee clentched her fists and stormed out.

"But our fight!" Ryoga followed.

"Will wait." J'dee growled and her eyes scanned the festival area.

"C'mon Ranma's ultimate humiliation, loosing a battle to me." Ryoga remarked.

J'dee stopped seeing Happosai sitting on the roof of a stall.

"I may of lost to you earlier today, but I have my own pride back me up right now." J'dee ran towards Happoasi who spotted her charging, packing up the goddies that were left behind her realised whose they were.

"Hooyah!!" Happosai then bounced off.

"Pig tailed girl!"

"Outta my way Kuno!" J'dee shouted jumping on to his shoulder and using him as a form of trampoline to bounce up in to the air and followed hot on Happosai's trail.

Ryoga walked to the beginning of the scene and looked up. Akane stepped up beside him.

"What's going on Ryoga?" She asked.

"Happosai." He replied simply.

"I really thought she'd leave him alone for a night." Akane sighed. "Guess not."

"Would you? He stole her underwear." He shook his head.

Akane looked at Ryoga. "How do you know?"

Ryoga blushed. "She uh told me…"

"Wow and Ranma calls me a macho chick I don't share that much personal information out with any guys. She must really like you."

"Gotcha!" J'dee elbowed Happosai in to the ground and she landed gracefully and he climbed out of a little crater. '_Wow this training with Ryoga has it advantages_.' She thought. "Okay hand 'em over." She held her hand out.

"Noooo mine, mine, mine mine." Happosai remarked.

J'dee growled and lunged at him and he lunged back at her.

*_grope, grope, grope, grope_*

"Ayyyyyyyeeeeeee!" J'dee squealed loudly and whacked the old pervert away.

*_SLAM_*

Happosai was knocked straight in to a wall the underwear flitted to the ground and J'dee picked it up. She let out a breath relieved that her chase was over and turned round to see an audience standing there. She pointed at Happosai. "He stole my underwear."

"What's new?" a guy remarked from the back of the audience.

J'dee smirked an idea to add to Happosai torture popped in to her head. "Well excuse me while I find a changing room to put them back on."

"Did you hear that?! Happosai stole her underwear while she was wearing them!!" a girl shouted.

"WHAT A PERVERT!!"

"LETS GET 'EM GIRLS!!!"

The all charged and attacked the old man and J'dee walked away snickering to herself. 

"Heh heh…"

"Oh Pig tailed girl are you alright?!" 

J'dee cringed as Kuno hugged her crushing her to him.

"Uhhh Kuno…" Akane interrupted.

Kuno looked round. "Oh Akane it's not what it looks I still care-"

*_WHACK_*

He was sent flying by Ryoga who grinned and swung his umbrella back round behind his neck.

"Thanks." J'dee smiled. "Um excuse me now… gotta um… yea." She motioned to the underwear and took off her face flushing at suddenly realising the scene she'd caused.

"Ranma's not going to get more embarrassed." Akane noted.

"I think he will." Ryoga added, remembering the upcoming battle he was to have with J'dee claiming she was Ranma and for her to loose to him, it would be the thing everyone at the festival would remember.

Akane watched as Ranma's two friends walked past.

"Since when did Ranma start wearing women's underwear?"

"I guess since he became a cross dresser. But I don't know…"

Kuno came falling out of the sky landing in a fish tank.

*_SPLASH_*

"Sure I didn't mind her making fun of him and giving him one or two embarrassing moments but this is really getting out of hand Ryoga. Talk to her please…" Akane turned round to see Ryoga was gone and she heard a 'Kweee' and looked down to see P-chan.

"Oh P-chan what are you doing here? Did you follow me?" She looked round. "You didn't happen to see where Ryoga went did you?"

P-chan sweat dropped and motioned in his little black piglet way the opposite direction to where J'dee was headed. 

"Okay wait right here I'll be back. I've got to find Ryoga." Akane headed off in that direction.

P-chan raced the other way to the storage chamber and burst in.

J'dee looked at him, "You're lucky I wasn't naked pig."

"Kweeee!" he squealed at her and she picked him up and placed him on a box and looked round. She grabbed a near by kettle and peered inside. 

"Empty… Wait right here." J'dee rushed out and returned moments later with another kettle that was steaming. She placed a towel down also and a change of clothes. "You were prepared to become P-chan tonight weren't you?" She asked and smiled pouring the hot water over him.

*****

Belle walked along side J'dee she was now holding Mousse in his duck form. "So Ryoga wants you to loose in a battle to him to make Ranma look bad… whose idea was that?"

"Mine." J'dee replied sheepishly. 

"Quack! Quack Quack!!!"

"I think Mu mu chan is trying to say something." J'dee noted.

"I guess we could hear him out." Belle remarked reluctantly. She led J'dee round a corner and out of nothing pulled a kettle and poured the hot water over him.

Mousse looked up at J'dee. "Your plan is to embarrass Satome?" he asked.

"Yeah." J'dee replied unsure on where it was headed.

"I will fight you and I will win, Shampoo will have to see."

"But Mu mu chan what about us?" Belle pouted.

J'dee looked at Mousse she seemed a bit worried by her expression. "Fight you and Ryoga tonight, it'll definitely look natural that's for sure to have all Ranma's enemies attacking me. But Mu mu I won't do it unless you take Belle out on a date!" 

"Ooh me and Mousse on a date!" Belle's eyes grew starry.

"I'll do it." Mousse looked at Belle.

Belle smiled brightly. "Oooh you do care for me!!" She glomped Mousse.

"Good thing she has her contacts in tonight otherwise she might be hugging me." J'dee remarked with a sweatdrop.

"Okay Ryoga's battle and mine will take place in about fifteen minutes, away from the stalls that involve water, so when that's over you can step in. It's near those stalls with the shooting games."

Mousse nodded "I will be there."

"Oh and go easy on me I am actually a girl." J'dee remarked and walked out.

Mousse looked down at Belle still holding on to him tightly. "A date…" She sighed happily.

A sweatdrop rolled down the side of his head.

*****

Guide's home, China 

S'rac, Genma and the now male form of Ranma were sitting at the table eating.

"Sirs I can take you to the springs tomorrow, but you have to know, they have been interfered with since this boy has fallen in to them."

"How can you interfere with a stationary spring?" Ranma asked.

"It was the old man I was guiding through the springs, he wanted to make his own spring to use on some pretty girls but some of the water leaked in to one of the spring I'm not sure what one."

"Wait he's got the smart ass chibi, Kitsune, prankster puppy and the forgetful attractive man all in one of those other springs out there?" S'rac asked a sweatdrop rolling down the side of his head at the thought of that poor victim who fell in to that spring. "Wow and I though pantyhose had a heck of a curse, this one's got to be even more crazier."

Ranma frowned. "It better not of be spring of drowned man."

"Sirs the bucket is still beside the spring, we will know tomorrow when we got there. But for tonight sirs you can rest here. I am now well again but have not moved back to the springs for I wanted to have some time off."

"Hey everyone needs a break." S'rac nodded understanding.

"We leave tomorrow night though, and we have to be at the airport two hours before the flight." Genma stated.

"Sirs we can do all this in the morning, it should not be any trouble."

Ranma smiled. "Finally I get to be a guy again… and that girl can deal with Kuno from now on."

S'rac frowned. "She's my friend you know."

"About that, why don't they chase you round like those other girls?" Genma asked.

S'rac sweatdropped. "Hehe well I think they're used to it. They know it's a curse so it probably doesn't effect them." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sir you didn't tell them did you?" The guide asked.

"Tell us what?" Ranma asked.

Genma looked at S'rac and he slinked down in to his seat trying to unsuccessfully hide.

"Sirs it did effect his friends, it was dangerous the three of them were running round the springs too dangerously they could of fallen in to another one."

"Running around?"

"Well I was running away and they were chasing me." S'rac sweatdropped.

"I had to give them ancient Chinese herbal recipe it works as an antidote to the springs effect, but it only last a maximum of two months." The guide explained. 

"From one serving it's pretty good but when we get back… it's going to be one week till the two months is up." S'rac explained.

"Having your own friends chasing you like that…" Ranma frowned. "That's gotta be weird."

"Weird is not the word for it." S'rac muttered and continued to eat his food silently.

*****

At the Festival, Japan 

Belle stood by the stall waiting for Mousse's arrival everyone was so intent on watching this _Ranma_ vs. Ryoga battle and because _Ranma_ had pissed off all his alibis earlier… no one was interfering, not that many people interfered anyway.

"Whoooa!" J'dee ducked the umbrella and looked at Ryoga. "Remember I am a real female here." She hissed at him. "Or are you mad because I look like him?"

She jumped up out of the way of another attack and dodged the umbrella swings; she wasn't looking forward to fighting Mousse and his hidden artillery.  She'd been ducking and dodging attacks for a while now. She was hoping Ryoga was wearing down just a little bit to give her some change of a fight. '_I'm soooo glad my sensei taught me how to focus on my speed in a battle first_.' She thought to herself.

She jumped up again and then cam the multiple bandanna attack, she grinned realising how this was simular to that training, after all it was every day that a sensei threw ten or more Frisbee's in your direction and expected you not to get hit.

To everyone's surprise she caught one of them, then two and followed by three.

'_She caught my bandanna's_.' Ryoga thought, '_She must have been holding back on me earlier, and let me win, well I'm not going to loose, my pride is at stake here_.'

Ryoga charged in and swung at her with his umbrella unlike everyone else he'd fought, Kuno, Ukyo, Mousse, she had no form of special abilities except for that speed, she rolled back and the umbrella struck down tearing that dress.

"Hey this isn't mine you know!" She snapped.

He smirked and charged in and she jumped up skywards at the tip of the umbrella struck down where she'd been making a small crater in the ground he bounded upwards in to the sky after her.

He caught her at her weak point, heights, seeing the look of panic that flashed across her face he hit her sending her falling downwards.

Closing her eyes and waiting for that bone crunching impact she landed on something instead and sat up and looked down underneath her and smiled. "Why helloooo Kuno." She jumped off him. "Thanks for breaking my fall."

"It is my- honour pig- tailed girl…"

J'dee turned round and was slammed in to a wall and then through it with the blow from Ryoga and she skidded hard across the ground and let out a sigh slowly pushing herself up off the ground.

'_So much for treating me like I'm a real girl_.' She thought to herself.

Then before she could blink Ryoga was in front of her and she gulped.

"I think you should fake an ending to this battle." He whispered.

"Grrrr. You ruined a perfectly good dress." J'dee growled. "If I could turn in to a man I would so you also wouldn't have a reputation for hitting a girl."

Ryoga blinked and stepped back and J'dee brought her knee in to his gut and he grunted and then knocked her aside, she skidded through some shrubbery and in the distance a sound was heard…

*_PLOP_*

"Oh dear!" Belle raced through the shrubbery after her friend and watched as the pupy form was pulling itself out of a lake. Belle picked up the puppy form the dress and clothes and raced off to help her get some seclusion.

"Ranma's gone! Ryoga won!" a voice shouted out.

Belle poured the kettle of hot water over J'dee and handed her the clothes, J'dee got changed back in to them and brushed herself down. "Me and my stupid ideas…" J'dee grumbled.

"Who cares, get back out there and fight Mousse!" Belle ordered.

"What?" J'dee questioned.

"I want my date." Belle added.

J'dee sweatdropped and walked out of the shrubbery and looked at Mousse, he looked down at her. He nodded. 

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Ready as I'll be for another ass kicking."

"Good." He replied. Then made his voice loud and clear. "IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO FIGHT ME RANMA SATOME!!"

"This way!!" one of those who had viewed the first battle shouted. "Mousse has found Ranma. He's going to do battle again!"

"What about Ryoga?"

"It doesn't matter, Ranma's fighting again!"

*****

**The Tendo family home, later that evening.**

Akane sat in the bath with J'dee adding disinfectant to the wounds she had suffered for the double battles. "It serves you right for going that little bit to far on your revenge on Ranma.'

J'dee let out a dry laugh. "Don't I know it? Tomorrow is recovery day for me."

"What about school?"

"Ugh." J'dee slipped under the water staying there for a few moments. 

Akane pulled her back up to the surface. "Still I can't believe Ryoga and Mousse using you like that to better their own self images. They can't defeat Ranma so they attack you and make everyone believe it's him."

J'dee smiled. "I don't mind."

Akane frowned. "Even after that you still like Ryoga?"

"What's there not to like, he's actually pretty shy, a sweet guy." J'dee blushed.

"And he nearly beat you to a pulp."

"Yeah I was an idiot wasn't I?"

"You were, it was a real Ranma moment. I think that made everyone believe it more."

Slipping out of the bath after cleaning up and having her wounds clean J'dee wrapped a bath robe round herself. "Thanks for cleaning up my battle scars. Truth have it I only fought Mousse for Belle so she could get a date with him, it might make him lay of Ranma now for a bit."

Akane smiled. "Good luck in that."

J'dee slipped out of the bathroom and in to the room where she was staying with Belle.

Belle looked at her. "A date with Mousse he's going to pick me up tomorrow night."

"They return tomorrow night. So where are we going to stay then?" J'dee asked shutting the door to the room, she blinked. "What no locks?"

"It's the Japanese way." Belle replied running a brush through her hair.

J'dee flopped down on to the mattress and cringed. "Ow…"

"Landed on your wounds huh?" Belle asked.

"Yep."

"Smart move." Belle teased.

"Yeah I know it was a blonde moment." J'dee climbed under the blankets and grabbed her cuddly bunny toy, wearing hi sparkly jacket with Goten on the back; she curled in to it and slowly drifted off in to an exhaust inspired sleep.

*****

To Be Continued

R & R

END OF CHAPTER FOUR


	5. Default Chapter 5

**Title:** Accursed Springs 1 ½ 

**Author:** J'dee

**Rating:** General

**Genre:** Humor

**Author's Notes: **_For those who are confused, yet still reading…_ _Upon arrival Belle, S'rac and myself landed in the accursed springs. _

~Belle fell in the spring of the Kitsune, but due to Happosai she fell also fell in to the spring of smart ass chibi, 

_~S'rac fell in to the spring of forgetful man drowned by jealous boyfriends and husbands because he was too attractive to women, _

_~The authoress fell in to the spring of prankster who drowned in spring of drowned puppy (In my normal form I look like Ranma's female half, I guess that could make it confusing… So I thought I'd better explain)_

**Added AN: **Sorry this update took so long the shifting of locations and trying to get back in to my other fics… I had no Ranma manga's to work from for a while but I finally unpacked them now and bought a new one, so it's all good.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ranma ½.

Shore side café 

Mabelle sat at the café sipping her soft serve thick shake, her glasses sitting on the table, Belle was wearing a newly bought bikini for the beach date with Mousse that night. She watched Shampoo wandering the beach delivering the ramen to those on the beach.

J'dee sat at the table on the opposite side her arms crossed. The closest to dressed for the beach being a tank top and three quarter length shorts.

"So what are we going to do about living locations?" J'dee asked.

"Hm?" Belle looked over at J'dee.

"Quit watching Mousse."

"Mousse?! Where?!" Belle exclaimed.

"Put your glasses on silly."

Belle picked up her glasses and put them on, she saw Mousse lying on a blanket on the beach topless. "Why didn't you tell me he was topless?!" She jumped up.

"I didn't want you to run off and make me look like a complete loser sitting by myself."

"Oh I see well here comes Kuno have fun." Belle waved and raced off.

J'dee thumped her head on the table and she heard a chair being pulled up. "Kuno please…"

"Do I look like Kuno?"

She looked up and suddenly smiled. "S'rac!!" She glomped on to him pinning him to the ground. "Ooooooh you're back early!"

"Yeah Ranma brought you something…"

J'dee stood up and looked t see Ranma holding a kettle. "That better not be cold water."

"It's cold water from the spring of the drowned girl." Ranma informed her.

J'dee looked at him. "Really?!"

"I thought you might like it." Ranma smirked.

J'dee looked at him wearily. "What's the catch?"

"No catch really." Ranma feigned innocence.

"I didn't want him to bring it." S'rac remarked.

"Huh?" J'dee looked at him.

"J'dee there was a problem with the springs… they've been tampe-"

*_SPLASH_*

S'rac was covered in cold water.

"Ooooh it new groom to be!" Shampoo dropped ramen all over a customer and raced over glomping on to S'rac.

"Wait new groom to be?" Ranma looked at J'dee. "What did you do?"

"Ummmmm got rid of some extra fiancée's?" J'dee answered with a question.

Genma smiled. "What a relief. What about Ukyo?"

"Hehe…. About that… you might need to avoid her for a while…" J'dee rubbed the back of her neck and grinned sheepishly.

"Why do you have a bandage hanging out from under your tank top?"

"Ooooh I do?" J'dee looked down.

Ranma grabbed the tank top and lifted it up.

*_BONK!_*

"Ay no free shows you pervert!!" J'dee exclaimed.

Ranma held up the kettle. "You want this or not?"

"Ohhh meanie!!" J'dee jumped up waving her arms about.

"What happened?" Ranma asked.

"I got beat up by Mousse, it was for Belle, and she wanted him to date her."

"Did he win?" Ranma glared at J'dee.

She swung on her heels and whistled innocently. "Ahhh just a little…"

Ranma sighed. "Didn't I teach you how to defend yourself well enough to pass off as me?"

"I got a better training lesson from Ryoga!"

"And a beating, but it is alright, my pig-tailed goddess I have dealt with the accused!" Kuno commented walking up to the two of them.

J'dee grabbed on to Kuno's collar and shook him wildly. "What did you do to Ryoga?"

Ranma's left eye twitched. "You let Ryoga beat you?"

"She fought well, as well as one could in such a magnificent dress." Kuno placed a hand over his heart as if the memory was angelic.

"Dress…" Ranma's eye twitched more. "What kind of dress?"

"It was blue and silver I believe with one shoulder strap." Kuno replied.

J'dee placed her hand over Kuno's mouth. "Don't listen to him… you know Kuno."

Ranma handed J'dee the kettle, "Here."

J'dee looked at the kettle. "You're giving it to me?"

"Sure why not… a deal is a deal." Ranma replied.

"Soooo did you get to find the spring you wanted?" J'dee asked.

*_KRAAAAAAAK, PSSSSSSHHHHHHH_*

The down pour was sudden.

Kuno looked round. "Pig tailed girl… how did you end up over there?"

Female Ranma sighed and picked up puppy J'dee. "That answer your question?" 

Panda Genma picked up the kettle and they walked to shelter.

"Pig-tailed girl wait!!" Kuno called out after Ranma.

*_POW_*

Kuno was sent flying back by a fist. Ranma, Genma and J'dee entered a sheltered alleyway.

S'rac was running fast his arms flapping about him wildly. "AYEYEYEYEYEYE!!!!!"

"Welcome back S'rac!!!" Nabiki cried chasing him.

"Ooooh younger men usually do bore me, but there's always excitement when he's around." Kasumi added also involved in the chase.

Genma sweatdropped and held up a sign. "At least Akane isn't chasing him… right Ranma?"

He looked left then right and saw Ranma was no where in sight.

Genma poured hot water over himself and watched as female Ranma was amongst the herds of girls chasing S'rac. He let out a sigh.

"If only the spring of drowned man hadn't been tampered with." Genma sighed.

"Arf!" J'dee barked and Genma picked up the kettle and poured the water over her. He put the kettle down and blinked seeing the steaming kettle next to the one he put down.

"Oh dear…"

Kuno was chasing S'rac with his bokken. "Get back here you coward!!! How dare you steal the pig-tailed girl away from me!!"

Chibi Kitsune Belle picked up the duck version of Mousse. "Here we go again."

"Quack quack!" Mousse replied.

"Lets go Mu mu chan." She picked up the pile of clothes and walked off. "Say Mu mu chan can you lay duck eggs? I've always wanted to know."

A sweatdrop rolled down the side of Mousse's head.

"One quack no, two quack yes."

Mousse lowered his duck head, he let out his reply, which came in a form of duck like quacking sigh.

"Quuuuaack…"

"GENMA WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!?!" J'dee screamed.

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "It was Ranma's idea… he wasn't going to intentionally pour it over you, just let you pour it over yourself…"

"Say when was the spring of a drowned girl tampered with by the spring of a drowned talking puppy?" J'dee exclaimed.

Genma frowned. "To bad it wasn't the spring of a drowned mute."

*_CHOMP_*

Puppy J'dee bit on to Genma's leg hard.

"OWWWW!!"

J'dee growled as she clung on to Genma's leg with him hoping about madly trying to shake her off.

"You are so annoying!" Genma shouted.

"Good." J'dee let go and was flung out in to the rain again and she let out a sigh and looked to the side to see Ryoga standing under an umbrella.

"Ooooooh you're alright!" She grinned.

"So now you can talk as a puppy. This just keeps getting weirder and weirder." Ryoga shook his head.

"Blame Genma all his fault!" J'dee glared at Genma through slit puppy eyes and started growling at him. "He's such a freak."

The Tendo Home, Tokyo, Japan 

J'dee was back in her normal form sitting in the lounge, with Genma, Ranma in his male form, S'rac without his attractiveness and Belle in her normal form holding Mousse in his duck form.

"You lied to us Genma." Soun glared at his friend.

Ryoga stood in the doorway leaning up against the frame his arms crossed.

"If you two weren't so hyped about learning a cure." J'dee huffed.

Ranma glared at her. "You should have been more specific in your directions of the springs."

Belle and S'rac fell over laughing. "He asked HER for directions!!!"

"Mmmm pizza."

*_thomp_*

"Owwwww Belle." S'rac whined holding his head where she hit him with the kitchen sink she had pulled out of nowhere.

"Ooooh no fair my trick." J'dee pouted.

"What's wrong with your friend's sense of direction?" Ranma asked suddenly.

"Hey it's not as bad as S'rac when he's splashed with cold water." J'dee protested.

"He's excuse his is a decent excuse. You on the other hand have no excuse." Belle remarked.

"I do too!" J'dee nodded.

"Well what is it?" Belle challenged.

"Everyone in my family has a great sense of direction." J'dee grinned. "They all have black hair too, I don't have a sense of direction and I don't have black hair and I have artistic abilities and they don't so there."

"That's an excuse?" Ranma blinked.

"Pizza?" S'rac whined. "I'm hungry."

"In a minute." Belle remarked letting out a sigh.

"Ooooh can we have Okonomiyaki?" S'rac asked.

J'dee twitched and cringed at the same time if it was possible. "Uuuh don't get her to deliver okay?"

Ranma looked at J'dee with a glare. "What did you do?"

"Nothing…" She replied then lent over to Belle. "I told her that you were another fiancée." J'dee rubbed the back of her neck nerviously.

Belle blinked. "I am?… but what about Mu mu chan, he would be upset." She replied loud enough for everyone to hear but not totally get what J'dee had said.

"I somehow doubt that." Nabiki remarked motioning to the duck form of Mousse trying to flap his wings and get away from Belle.

"Okay forget that for now how on earth did you get here in the first place to ruin everything? That took me forever to get organized." Ranma questioned.

"You organized all those fiancée's yourself?" Belle asked.

*_Thwack_*

"Akane I didn't!"

J'dee thought for a moment. "Simple I won lotto." She smiled.

"What?" 

*****FLASH BACK SCENE*****

_The festivities were on going, but J'dee couldn't join in she was on bar and so she was working, she had poured about what she mentally counted was the fiftieth beer that half an hour. Her break wasn't coming up too soon. So she kept the fake smile on her face and kept working._

_The birthday "boy" who was celebrating his 45th birthday leant across the bar and smiled at her through his drunken haze. _

_"What can I get you honey?" _

_"Me nothing… you a breath mint." She replied._

_He looked at her and she covered her mouth quickly and then she let out a sigh realising the music was to loud for him to hear her in reply._

_"Sorry working." She replied loud enough for him to hear._

_"I'll buy you any drink you want."_

_"Fine I want a coke I need caffeine." She replied and took his money, ringing it up on the til._

_Work continued on like this with the really scary old men throwing lines at her and wanting to buy her drinks up until her shift was over._

_When she left work the birthday boy tagged her along. "It's my birthday you know."_

_"Yes I know."_

_"You didn't give me a gift."_

_"Well let's say you give me something first and then I'll think about giving you something in return."_

_"Hmmmm…" he searched through his pockets and pulled out a ticket and held it up. "I have this."_

_"Whooooopie a lottery ticket." She drooled._

_He opened her hand and placed it firmly inside. "You know I've been watching you ever since you first started working here…"_

_"Uuuuh riiiiight, I started last year."_

_"Yeah."_

_"October, it's not even six months you weirdo."_

_"What I meant to say was since I ever started working for your mother."_

_"Ew!! I was fifteen! Pervert!" She slapped him hard. Too hard that it sent his drunken body falling to the ground and she looked at the lottery ticket. "Damn I forgot to ask him what store he got this from." She remarked._

_Shoving it in her pocket she walked off home which was only for her luckily convince 170 meters away, if it'd been two blocks she could of quite possibly gotten lost._

_She sipped her coke and continued her short journey home, the wind flipping through her hair and the storm clouds beginning to show overhead, the wind picking up in a warm southerly breeze._

_When the Saturday draw came around, she had been watching a movie and annoyingly in the break there was the lottery draw. She frowned at the numbers on the screen and her friend Krista looked at her. _

_"You know when you're getting old, is when even the lotto starts to confuse you." Krista commented with a chuckle. Even though it was partly true._

_"Wow that's like twenty odd draws… what even happened to the normal five six numbers?" J'dee asked and stuffed her hands in her pocket and she felt the crumple feeling of a piece of paper pulling it out she looked at it. She then looked at the screen then back to the piece of paper, and she checked the date. "Oh wow… his ticket won."_

_"Who's his ticket?" Krista asked._

_"Some old pervert. Sweet I'm gunna cash it in!"_

_"And what will you do with the money?" Krista asked._

_J'dee thought for a moment. "I know go to China!"_

_Krista looked at J'dee with a side-long glance. _

_"Okay it's your money." She sighed and shook her head._

_"It is now…" J'dee grinned evilly. "Hehehehe…"_

*****END OF FLASHBACK*****

There was a collective group of shared sweatdrops around the room.

"You spent his money on a plane ticket to China?" Ranma asked.

"Sure I'm part Chinese and I've never been there." J'dee replied. "And I know I have a really bad sense of direction so I invited Belle and S'rac along. That way if one of us got lost we all did."

Ranma sweatdropped. "Perhaps your Ryoga's long lost sister."

J'dee smirked. "I thought that was you Yoiko?"

"I disowned him, sibling abuse." Ranma shot her a glare.

"Don't blame him. I can't stand you much either." J'dee remarked angrily crossing her arms.

"Hey what did I do to you?" Ranma looked at her.

"Unlike the rest of the female population, I don't think you're cute at all." J'dee stated.

*_twang_*

Ranma glared at J'dee, she just turned her head off to the side.

"They should be siblings." Soun joked. "Just look at them."

"It ends there. Looks and that's it." J'dee pointed at Soun. "Don't you forget it."

Kasumi placed some food down in the table in the lounge. "Dinner's up, you three are welcomed to continue to stay here for the night until you can find a place to stay."

"Thanks." S'rac grinned. "Mmmmm food."

Belle looked at Ranma. "Don't worry about her she can get a bit odd and fan girlish about Ryoga, I swear even though he's like completely youn-"

"BELLE don't you dare mention my age!" J'dee screeched.

S'rac ignored the two of them and began wolfing food down.

"So what are you like really fifty years old or something?" Ranma asked.

"Fifty ew no, like no way I'm that old." J'dee curled up her nose.

"S'rac?" Ranma looked at the younger one.

"Rmph?" He looked up a mouth full of food. "Wish is weally wood." He remarked to Kasumi.

She smiled. "Why thank-you S'rac."

"So if we're to stay here where will we stay?" Belle asked suddenly.

"Well let's see S'rac can stay in Ranma and Genma's room." Soun remarked.

"Nabiki can stay in my room and you two can sleep in her room tonight." Kasumi offered.

J'dee nodded. "Okay, I guess."

"Yeah we need to keep you around to get Kuno off our backs." Ranma remarked.

*_thump_*

Ranma clutched his head and he looked at the kitchen sink in J'dee's hands. "What?!"

"Rhe rhoes rhat rahrot to re to." S'rac remarked his mouth round another mouthful.

Ranma sweatdropped and he looked at Belle. "Does he ever stop eating?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Sure, then all he says is he's hungry, remember he's only fifteen, he's at that stage where food is an important part of his growing up. He needs that energy to burn. And with all those girls chasing him, he needs lots of it."

"You should eat it too especially when Ukyo finishes with you." J'dee smirked and she popped a vegetarian roll in to her mouth.

"I will make you pay for that you know." Ranma glared at her.

"Bah easy just splash S'rac with cold water when she arrives and boom no more." Belle remarked.

"MRAY!! MOW MRAY!!" S'rac protested food falling out of his full mouth. "Mwwww." He added pouting seeing the food that he'd waisted.

Belle stood up. "Well if you excuse me, me and Mousse have a date." She tucked mu mu chan under her arm. "You promised so I'm keeping you with me until you hold up your end of the deal."

"I still don't like how that date was arranged." Ranma crossed his arms.

On the date… 

Belle was walking along with Mousse happily clinging to his arm staring up at him adoringly. "I just love romantic walks don't you?"

"Yes. I do." Mousse replied. '_But if only I was with Shampoo, why can't she look up at me so adoringly_?'

Belle wore a blue Chinese style dress, with miniature black flowers over it. She had her hair brushed and out and she wore her contacts while Mousse wore his glasses.

"What's the matter Mousse?" Belle looked at him. "Aren't you enjoying yourself."

"Oh I'm just being careful, you never know when something could go wrong." Mousse replied.

Ranma popped up from behind a barrel and watched the couple, he yanked at S'rac puling the guy up.

"Why are you dragging me in to this?" S'rac whined. "I don't want to ruin Belle's date. She'll get mad at me and then she won't cook any food…"

Ranma looked at the younger teenager. "I'm not planning anything… what makes you think I'm planning anything?"

"You told you dad to distract J'dee and Akane, that's why." S'rac replied.

Ranma and S'rac slipped along side the couple but not to far behind.

"It can not be!! My two loves in the same place at the same time!"

"Uh-oh…" S'rac gulped.

Ranma cringed and he turned round slowly.

*_glomp_*

"Oh Ranma darling where have you been all this time?" Kodachi exclaimed. "I've been worried about you."

"Um… with me." S'rac replied.

"S'rac, Ranma oh dear… how can I choose from both of you? I can't decide!"

"She sounded scarily like her brother just then." Ranma replied.

"Kuno's cool, don't dis Kuno." S'rac prodded.

Ranma sweatdropped. "You like Kuno?"

"Sure he's my muse." S'rac proclaimed.

"Good then get him to muse his sister away."

"But he doesn't listen to me." S'rac complained.

Belle and Mousse stopped by a stall and Mousse bought her the food she wanted they continued their date walking along and stopped seeing J'dee and Akane frowning at the sight of Panda Genma blocking their path holding up a sign.

'You can't pass, it could mean life or death!'

Belle and Mousse ruining the moment and wandering straight past, J'dee and Akane looked at Genma.

"He's hiding something." J'dee remarked.

"He's always hiding something." Akane replied.

"Right what are you hiding old man?" J'dee demanded.

"Look a movie theatre… oooh a restaurant… oh a theme park…" Belle squealed. "Where to go, what to do!!"

*_snag_*

Ranma raced off to safety. But unfortunate for S'rac he got caught in the ribbon that belonged to Kodachi.

*_blush_*

"I love it when you play hard to get darling." Kodachi announced.

S'rac tried to wiggle free of the ribbon but found himself only more tangled up in it. "Can someone help me please?" He asked.

Ranma's two friends were walking past at that moment.

The guy with the lighter hair color, speaking first. "Say is that a ribbon or a rope?"

"Knowing Kodachi a rope that LOOKS like a ribbon." The other replied.

Mousse looked down at Belle as they walked down the street after avoiding the theme park due to the water rides, and avoiding the leaking pipes next to the movie theatre, they found a nice quiet street and continued their walk. Belle still clinging to his arm adoringly.

"I made sure we were away from water so this can be completely perfect." Belle remarked to Mousse.

The two were suddenly drenched from above by cold water, from an unseen balcony. Chibi Belle Kitsune glared up at the balcony as the voices above announced their presence after the incident.

"What if someone was down there?"

"Doubt it!"

Chibi Belle waved her arms about angrily. "IT'S NOT FAIR!!! NOT FAIR!!!"

Mu mu chan just tucked his beak under his wing.

*_sigh_*

J'dee stood there staring at Genma rolling the tire round between his panda legs. It was a lame attempt at a distraction.

*_padda… padda… padda…_*

J'dee sweatdropped at the sight. "Does he ever stop that?" She questioned Akane.

The next morning… 

Ranma sat with his father eating breakfast, S'rac sitting there also. Belle was feeding Mu mu chan  some of her breakfast too. When the door slid open and J'dee looked in and let out a sigh.

"Tell me you didn't get lost in this house?" Belle frowned.

J'dee sweatdropped. "No… I just slept in… Damn I'm not going to live it down am I?"

S'rac grinned. "Well at least I don't get lost a block from home."

Ranma chuckled. "Wow your sense of direction is bad."

*_thunk_*

Ranma glared at her and J'dee sat down. "And you're ugly." She retorted.

S'rac looked at Ranma as his left eye twitched and S'rac frowned.

"Don't worry Ranma I don't think you're ugly… If it wasn't for Mu mu chan I would accept the fiancée offer."

"Fiancée offer?" Ranma looked at her. "What fiancée offer is this?"

"The one that Ukyo is going to mention at school today." Belle replied.

"Hey I don't have to go back to school neat!" J'dee exclaimed.

"Yes you do. Cause I'm not going alone." S'rac remarked.

"What? We're enrolling there?" J'dee breathed.

"What else can we do until we figure out a way home." S'rac replied.

"I'm too old for school." Belle pointed out. "Same with J'dee."

"Not here you're not, haven't you notice how young the two of you look?" S'rac asked.

"Not really. I've been told I look good for my age, so beats me how old I look." J'dee replied.

"Well according to these. I'm fifteen, Belle is sixteen and J'dee's seventeen." S'rac placed the I.D's down.

J'dee picked up the I.D. "This just keeps getting odder."

"Well it's going to fun that's for sure!" S'rac grinned.

"Glad to see some are going to enjoy it." Belle frowned.

"Woot woot yeah!" S'rac cheered.

**Furinkan High School**

The three travelling friends were sitting together on the grass of school waiting for the bell of the first class.

"School again…" Belle sighed. "Oh well…"

S'rac popped an egg roll in to his mouth. "Wow Kasumi's cooking is really good."

"I feel bad we're staying at the Tendo's we should really find a place of our own." J'dee remarked. 

"You mean somewhere like the house next door so you don't get lost on the way to class?" S'rac teased.

*_splash_*

S'rac blinked and looked down at himself. "How'd I get here? In fact where is here?"

"J'dee that was uncalled for." Belle scolded.

"I hope he forgets the way back to the Tendo's." J'dee grumped.

Belle hugged S'rac. "It's okay we'll find you some hot water, before you're-"

"EEEEEEE IT'S S'RAC!!!" 

"Spotted…" Belle let out a sigh.

"AHHHHH!!!" S'rac was glomped to the ground by a heard of girls.

J'dee smirked. "Hehehe…"

Belle just grinned and J'dee frowned, she froze and started to turn round when Kuno raced at her.

"PIG TAILED GIRL!!!"

*_glomp_*

"Naaaahhhh…" J'dee started twitching.

"C'mon S'rac lets leave these two alone." Belle scooped S'rac up from under the pile of girls, S'rac twitching with small convulsions.

"UNFAIR!! BELLE!" J'dee sniffed.

J'dee blinked as she saw Ranma enter with his two friends he looked over and grinned. 

"Kuno… nice to see you this morning." Ranma greeted.

"What's this?" One of Ranma's friends looked at J'dee.

*_thunk thunk thunk_*

Kuno still held tight as J'dee continued to beat him.

"Ranma who's that?" his other friend asked.

"She's my salvation."

J'dee blinked. "Eh?"

"Saaatome…" Kuno growled.

"To getting Kuno off my back." Ranma added.

"Is it true Satome you have finally forfeited your love of the pig tailed girl?" Kuno asked. "Oh pig-tailed girl did you hear that?"

*_moosh_*

J'dee pressed her boot in to his face leaving a print. "Loud and clear. But the only one I care for is Ryoga." She stomped off.

Ranma twitched. "Ryoga? How could you like that idiot? What's he got?" He chased after her.

"Well first off I'm a vegetarian so I don't eat pork, he'll like that. Then he's just the sweetest guy, I think it's so kawaii how he turns in to a bumbling blushing mess round Akane." J'dee let out a sigh. "It's so romantic."

*_clunk_* Ranma fell over anime style at the remark.

Feet in the air Ranma pushed himself up. "I can't believe a girl like you would like an idiot like him."

"You're just jealous! UGLY!" J'dee snapped.

*_pop pop pop_*

Ranma twitched. "Whhhhhy you."

"Can it be the pig tailed girl and Ranma aren't getting along?" Kuno let out a sigh. "Then it is true."

*_glomp_*

"BRRRRR!!!" J'dee shuddered.

*_boot_*

She let out a relieved sigh as Kuno went flying. "Doesn't he ever give up?"

Ranma just laughed. "You should know by now he doesn't."

The bell rung for class and J'dee sighed and pulled her timetable out.

"Don't get lost on the way to class!!" Belle waved as she raced past Mu mu chan tucked under her arm.

"QUAAAAAACK!!"

J'dee twitched. "I have a good sense of direction!" 

*_sproing!_*

"Pig-tailed girl have you finally enrolled?" Kuno snatched up the timetable. "Can it be you are in the same class as me?" he looked at the timetable. "You are!!"

*_twitch, twitch_*

"See you later." Ranma waved. "Enjoy your day… pig-tailed girl."

"I'll get you Ranma Satome and your giant panda too!!" J'dee shouted out after him.

"Let us go and begin our lives together!!" Kuno announced.

"It's just a class." J'dee complained as Kuno dragged her off.

Lunchtime… 

Belle stretched and flopped back on to the grass enjoying the warm glow of the sun. "How long do you think we'll be trapped here for?" She asked.

S'rac shrugged. "I don't know but it's fun… minus the forgetting and running and cold water thing." He replied with a nod.

J'dee walked over and sat down handing them each a can of soda. "So what's new?"

"Nothing much." Belle replied. "Mu mu escaped…" She sniffed.

"I joined the Kendo club." S'rac grinned.

"So you get to be with your idol Kuno huh?"

"He's my muse not my idol." S'rac corrected.

"Have you told him this yet?" Belle asked.

"He doesn't need to be told, he already knows." S'rac replied with a nod.

"Speaking of Kuno, I see you've lost him for now." Belle noted.

J'dee flopped on to the ground. "Yes… FINALLY! He's a tough one to discourage."

"That's my muse for you." S'rac grinned.

"You picked the strangest muses." Belle frowned.

J'dee opened her lunch box and she sighed and held up a letter.  "Dearest pig-tailed girl…" She read. "Hmmm I wonder who this is from…" She drooled sarcasm thick in her voice. "I must attend a senior kendo practice this lunch time, I hope you will not take my absence as an offence… I will see you in class after lunch… love Tatewaki Kuno, age seventeen"

Belle cracked up laughing. "Oh boy this is good, man J'dee you're suffering aren't you?"

"I'm going to make Happosai pay." She clenched her fist.

"Seems we have a common problem then." Ranma popped down in to her view and she looked up at him.

"Ran-chan!!" Belle glomped on to him. "How are you?" She grinned.

*_blush_*

"Uhhhh…. Good…" He replied.

"S'rac… we should go…" J'dee pulled S'rac up.

"Huh?? Why?"

"Ukyo." J'dee pointed and quickly pulled her hair out of the pig tail and ruffled it up and let it hang loosely round her shoulders.

J'dee pulled S'rac off. "But my sushi and egg rolls…" he complained.

"I'll buy you some more."

"Woooho!!"

"RANMA!!" Ukyo stalked up to him.

*_doing_*

"Owww… that looked like it hurt." Belle mused.

"Yeah… just a bit." Ranma twitched.

"How could you… another fiancée?" Ukyo growled.

Ranma sighed and looked at Belle.

"Me?" She questioned. Ukyo looked at her. "That was my friend she was just joking round." Belle added.

"You expect me to believe your friend looks just like Ranma's female half?" Ukyo demanded.

Belle nodded. "She does… She just left with S'rac, my other friend, we're staying at the Tendo's. Come by tonight see for yourself."

"Belle!" Ranma looked at her. "This isn't really a good idea…"

"Let me guess you have another fiancée apart from this one? Let me guess is she the even cuter fiancée?"

"You think I'm cute?" Belle grinned. "Won't mu mu be happy?" she clutched her chest and swung side to side happily.

"That's shampoo he's in love with." Ranma reminded her.

"I know… but once she's out of the way Mu mu will be all mine." Belle grinned.

Ranma frowned. "You're not planning on attacking Shampoo are you?"

Belle blinked "Me attack someone oh no… I don't know any martial arts for that." She grinned. '_But I have other skills_.' She added in thought. "Heh, heh, heh…"

*****

To Be Continued…

R & R

END OF CHAPTER FIVE


End file.
